Secuestrando a mis Idolos
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Un pequeño incidente hace que el salon de la boda de Roderich y Elizabetha quede destruido, los culpables son 5 chicos desafortunados. La hungara les propone conseguir una buena banda para poder entrar a la boda y deciden secuestrar a los Axis Powers.
1. Chapter 1

Lalihoooooo aqui Kikuppy con nueva historia. Inspirado (o algo asi) en la peli de "Secuestrando a mis idolos" /creo que se llamaba asi/

**disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si fuera mio seria yaoi 100% hahaha y habria muchos enredos amorosos.

**advertencias:** secuestro haha fuego, comedia, y lime, creo xD. Multipairing. Parejas crack Dx Y una que otra canon. Personalidades OOC /creo que asi se dice Dx/

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. Planes**_

-¿Estan locos?- grito Elizabetha, con las mejillas rojas por la ira que sentia en esos momentos, frente a ella habia cinco chicos apenados con la mirada baja. Roderich intentaba calmar a la chica pero despues de lo sucedido era imposible -¿Como es posible que a 2 semanas de la boda ustedes destruyeran gran parte de la decoracion?- estaba furiosa, nunca la habian visto de esa manera.

-Y-yo, lo siento mucho Elizabetha, no era nuestra intencion- hablo el britanico intentando disculparse por todos.

-Cierto- apoyo el frances -Jamas creimos que... bueno... las cosas fueran flamables- rio con nerviosismo, cosa que hizo enfurecer aun mas a la hungara. Suspiro intentando calmarse, sabia que aunque les regañara era imposible reparar el daño.

-No los quiero en mi boda- sentencio. Roderich la contemplo algo extrañado.

-Pero Lizzie, ellos son nuestros amigos-

-Pero arruinaron mi boda- grito.

-Danos una oportunidad- se apresuro a decir Arthur, que no tenia intencion de perderse esa fiesta.

-Esta bien, consigan una banda decente para que toque en la boda y los dejare entrar- los chicos sonrieron ante la afirmativa, pero sabian que no seria nada facil.

-No te preocupes, nosotros encontraremos a los indicados- dijo Alfred con los animos en alto poniendose de pie. Los 5 salieron de la habitacion dejando a una malhumorada hungara.

-¿Crees que lo logren?- pregunto el austriaco.

-No lo creo, pero al menos eso los mantendra ocupados- susurro Elizabetha.

* * *

-¿Que haremos?- pregunto el chino, el cual se habia mantenido en silencio desde el inicio del regaño.

-Tendremos que conseguir una buena banda- susurro Arthur con pesadez. Se acomodaron en la sala, mientras Francis tomaba una revista que se encontraba en la mesa y se sentaba en el sillon.

-¿No seria mejor resignarnos? bueno nos quedan dos semanas, ninguna banda reconocida tocaria con ese tiempo tan reducido-

-Pero tenemos que asistir a esa boda, debemos encontrar una banda- ahora fue Alfred quien hablo. Francis se detuvo en una hoja de la revista y al instante sonrio.

-¿que dicen de Axis Powers?- pregunto.

-Es imposible, son la sensacion pop del momento, tienen millones de fans, no tocarian en una pequeña boda- dijo Arthur desganado.

-¿Que dices Iggy? Si hace unos meses Axis Powers dio un concierto en un hospital de California por el cumpleaños de una niña con cancer que era su Fan, si les contamos lo que sucedio-

-Es muy diferente una niña con cancer a una boda- el britanico comenzaba a molestarse.

-No si les decimos que tu tienes cancer- rio el norteamericano.

-¿Porque yo? Mejor Yao, el es el que se ve mas enfermo con ese tono amarillento-

-OYE! estupido britanico del opio aru- espeto molesto Yao.

-Volviendo al tema de los Axis Powers, daran una firma de autografos mañana en el centro de la ciudad, es nuestro dia de suerte, iremos y les pediremos que toquen en la boda- dijo Francis mientras se ponia de pie y luego susurraba -Mañana vere a mi hermoso feliciano- sonrio malignamente mientras caminaba a su habitacion. Arthur suspiro.

-Bueno, no nos quedara de otra, iremos a la firma de autografos- menciono mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-No te vez tan fastidiado Iggy, despues de todo mañana veras al amor de tu vida- dijo burlon el norteamericano, Arthur comenzo a toser, totalmente sonrojado -Pobre Iggy, su amor nunca sera correspondido, Kiku debe tener un millon de fans mas atractivas que tu- el castaño se puso de pie al instante.

-Alejate de Kiku, el es mio, me pertenece aru- Arthur le iba a responder, pero se quedaron en silencio cuando el ruso hablo.

-Ludwig- el silencio se hizo -Ludwig es mi tipo- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos -Aunque Yao tambien lo es- el chino desvio la mirada sonrojado y susurrando unas cuantas maldiciones. Arthur y Alfred no pudieron evitar reir. Despues de varias discuciones el oriental y el ruso se fueron a sus respectivas casas y Arthur se dirigio a su habitacion. Alfred primero tomo un bocadillo de la cocina y despues se dirigio a su habitacion a dormir, mañana seria un largo dia, de eso estaba seguro. Y las cosas se pondrian dificiles desde ese momento.

* * *

6 de la mañana. Esa fue la hora en la que Arthur levanto a Alfred, Francis ya estaba listo, al igual que Yao, Ivan aun dormitaba abrazado del chino, el cual se veia totalmente incomodo. No entendia porque tanto alarde, tambien era fan de la banda pero, ¿levantarse tan temprano por una firma de autografos? Que se suponia iniciaba apartir de las 9. Se dio una ducha rapida y se cambio, para despues salir ya listo a donde estaban los demas. Tomaron prestada la camioneta de Roderich y asi fueron al centro. Llegaron a las 7 ahi, pero para su sorpresa, ya habia una fila fuera de la disquera. Unas 10 chicas que habian acampado fuera de esta. Los chicos se formaron con rapidez. Para cuando dieron las 9 habia minimo unas 50 chicas en la fila, Alfred agradecio que le levantaran tan temprano pues habria sido mas cansado hacer esa fila. Pero para mala suerte de los chicos, el tan esperado grupo inicio a firmar autografos a las 11:45. La fila avanzaba con rapidez, y los chicos no podian esperar a que llegara su turno. La mayoria de los presentes eran mujeres, pero tambien habia muchos chicos como ellos. Pues los integrantes de Axis Powers habian robado el corazon de todos cuanto los escuchaban. Feliciano Vargas, un italiano de cabellos castaño rojizo y sonrisa inocente, su actitud infantil y despreocupada hacia que todos quedaran perdidamente enamorados de el, sumado con su actitud inocente hacia el romance, era la presa perfecta. Ludwig Beilschmidt el mayor del grupo, un aleman rubio y de ojos azules, alto y atletico, un chico rudo, pero tierno y sensible, el hombre perfecto. Kiku Honda, el menor del grupo, un japones de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con una piel palida como la nieve, serio e indiferente hacia su alrededor, pero todo un caballero. Era obvio que la mayoria de sus fans estaban interesados solo por su apariencia, y muy pocos se fijaban en la musica. Cuando llego el turno de los chicos, estos no podian creer que en serio estaban tan cerca de sus idolos.

-Feliciano, soy tu mas grande fan- decia el frances mientras el italiano le sonreia.

-Gracias, haces que me sienta alagado ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-Para Ivan Braginski- dijo el ruso colocando el disco frente al aleman, este sonrio levemente mientras iniciaba autografiarlo.

-Oye- susurro el americano al ingles, dandole un codazo -Diles- Arthur no queria decirlo, se habia quedado sin habla al ver tan cerca al japones, pero al final solto sin mas.

-N-necesitamos su ayuda, hubo un accidente y el salon donde se llevaria acabo la boda de una amiga muy importante se quemo y todo quedo destruido, por eso para disculparnos queriamos que Axis Powers tocara en la boda, es nuestra unica esperanza, por favor- dijo con rapidez sin siquiera respirar. Los integrantes de la banda lo miraron extrañados pero al instante Kiku tomo las manos del ingles entre las suyas mientras le dedicaba una calida sonrisa.

-Claro que lo haremos- dijo con voz suave, caracteristica de el. Las mejillas del rubio se pusieron de un rojo muy parecido a una manzana madura y su corazon inicio a latir con rapidez. Todos se quedaron en silencio, inclusive las fans que esperaban. En ese momento el italiano inicio a reir. Ludwig tambien sonrio y agrego.

-Y llegaremos montados en ponys rosas- el rostro de Kiku mostro seriedad total y solto las manos del ingles, los otros entendieron que aquellos idolos solo se estaban burlando de ellos, en un acto desesperado Arthur tomo las manos de Kiku entre las suyas suplicando.

-Por favor, toquen en la boda- los cinco iniciaron a hacer lo mismo y los Axis Powers comenzaron a asustarse.

-Seguridad, seguridad- iniciaron a gritar, el chino recordo las palabras de la noche pasada del americano.

-Por favor, tengo cancer, voy a morir- sin embargo los policias ya los habian tomado e iniciado a arrastrar hacia la salida.

-Los fans cada vez estan mas locos- dijo el italiano entre risas.

-Y los mas raros son los fans de Kiku- agrego el aleman, le pelinegro se quedo en silencio firmando el autografo de una chica que se le acababa de acercar.

-Vamos Kiku, puedes reirte al menos- menciono Feli guiñandole el ojo a una fan.

-Hay otras cosas de las que deberiamos preocuparnos como el concierto de esta noche- su rostro era una vez mas de total seriedad.

-Viejo amargado- susurro el italiano con cara de molestia, Kiku fingio no escucharlo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a otra fan.

* * *

-¿Ahora que haremos?- susurro el chino, estaban sentados en el estacionamiento de la plaza, mirando el cielo.

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de que Axis Powers toque en la boda de Roderich y Elizabetha- espeto Arthur, un tanto molesto por el trato.

-Jamas crei que Ludwig fuera asi en realidad- susurro el ruso con la mirada baja y extrañamente no sonreia.

-Dimelo a mi- le completo Yao -siempre crei que Kiku era como un dios, igual de bondadoso que Buda Amida, pero solo se burlo de nosotros-

-La realidad es demasiado triste- Arthur estaba igual de desanimado que los otros dos. El ruso sonrio mientras abrazaba a Yao.

-Por eso prefiero a Yao- le susurro al oido, el chino sintio como un escalofrio corrio por su espalda e inicio a intentar soltarse, pero el mayor era mas fuerte que el.

-Sueltame loco, te denunciare aru, violador, secuestrador- el chino gritaba y el otro no parecia querer soltarle. Pero al escuchar sus palabras Francis tuvo una idea.

-Debemos hacer pagar a los Axis Powers, no pueden tratar de esa manera a sus fans- todos se quedaron en silencio y se pusieron atentos a las palabras del frances.

-¿Que propones?- pregunto interesado el americano.

-Esta noche, despues del concierto, secuestraremos a Axis Powers-

* * *

Wahoooo~~ aqui Kikuppy, bueno esta historia se me ocurrio cuando estaba cambiando de canal y me tope con la pelicula del mismo titulo, creo que se llamaba asi Dx bueno tome la idea del principio, de secuestrar a la banda, pero no sera igual (porque no termine de ver la pelicula Dx) bueno, al principio pensaba meterle lemon hahah pero creo que ya quedo como una comedia y no me gusta meter lemon en comedias Dx sera divertido, mas porque nuestros Axis son totalmente diferentes a como los conocemos (la imagen con la que los vemos son la que les asigno la disquera) Estaba buscando una banda que los definiera, y me fue dificil encontrar una con solo tres integrantes, al final dije, al diablo con el numero de integrantes y decidi que la voz representativa de los axis powers seria KAT-TUN, amo esa banda demasiado, si tienen curiosidad de como cantarian nuestros axis busquen alguna cancion de ellos, aunque ya tengo varias preparadas a futuro. Esta medio loca la historia, denle una oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Wohaaaa! mejor actualizo antes de poner cualquier otra excusa hahaha esque he tenido una semana muy ajetreada uwu nu tengo tiempo para mi y mis raros fanfics uwu asi que mejor les dejo con la actualizacion. No maten a los personajes! No me maten a mi! Ni siquiera yo se que estaba pensando cuando escribi este fic. Asi que sin mas que decir les dejo el siguiente capi.

* * *

Capitulo 2. Secuestro

El concierto termino y las chicas gritaban euforicamente pidiendo otra cancion. El japones estaba fastidiado con todo eso, tomo una botella de agua y la abrio mientras que con una toalla secaba el sudor de su frente. Ludwig y Feliciano le imitaron, mientras que caminaban por un pasillo vacio hacia la salida del auditorio.

-¿Viste a la pelirroja de enfrente?- pregunto el italiano con una sonrisa.

-Si, es todo un monumento- le respondio el aleman.

-Apuesto que me la ligo en la fiesta que daremos en el hotel-

-¿Crees que asista?-

-Que importa, ya le pedi a uno de esos idiotas de seguridad que le diera la direccion del hotel y que se encargara de llevarla-

-¿Pueden callarse?- grito enojado el japones.

-Oh no, otra vez anda en sus dias- hablo con sarcasmo el italiano. Kiku detuvo su marcha plantandose frente ellos y mirandolos fijamente.

-Feliciano te equivocaste en una parte de la cancion y Ludwig cambiaste los pasos de la coreografia, estamos en pleno debut, no podemos permitirnos errores como esos, los fans se daran cuenta-

-Kiku, a las fans no les importa la musica o el baile, solo nos siguen porque somos atractivos- Ludwig hablaba sin darle importancia -Aparte es mejor sacar provecho a nuestro rostro bonito, somos ricos, miles de mujeres matarian por acostarse con nosotros, ¿que mas puedes pedir?-

-Eso es un alto nivel de mediocridad, acaso no entienden qu...- un fuerte golpe en su cabeza hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, antes de que cayera al piso un hombre de cabellos plateados con una tuberia en la mano, lo tomo entre sus brazos, evitando que el otro se golpeara al caer. Feliciano y Ludwig se quedaron atonitos ante la escena. Dos personas aparecieron tras ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y cubrieron sus narices y bocas con un pañuelo cubierto de alcohol, logrando que ambos perdieran el conocimiento.

-No tenias que golpearlo, aru- reclamo el chino mientras abrazaba al japones, feliz de tener tan cerca a su idolo.

-Pero me parecio mas divertido de esa manera- suspiro Ivan contemplando su tuberia -He visto en muchas peliculas que hacen lo mismo-

-A-alguien ayudeme- musito el ingles intentando cargar al aleman que yacia inconciente sobre el -No crei que fuera tan pesado, ni grande-

-Yo te ayudo, da~~ grito el ruso con los animos arriba una vez mas.

-Sueltalo ahora mismo, maldito galo- grito Alfred abrazando al italiano, el rubio europeo tambien lo abrazaba.

-Tu sueltalo, Feliciano sera mio-

-Basta!- grito el ingles -Debemos llevarlos a la camioneta antes de que alguien se de cuenta- ayudo al chino a cargar a Kiku, apesar de que este le lanzara una mirada de odio.

-Esto es tan excitante- grito el frances tomando las piernas del italiano -Ahora seremos fugitivos de la ley-

-¿Cuantos años nos dan de carcel por secuestrar a gente famosa?- pregunto Alfred con algo de preocupacion.

-Creo que 10- hablo el ruso con una sonrisa -Aunque claro, no me molestaria en lo mas minimo si esos diez años compartiera celda con Yao-

-Callate depravado- grito Yao.

-En la camioneta los ataremos con cuerdas, sera un problema si alguno de ellos se escapa, Alfred tu conduce-

-¿Y yo porque? Yo quiero ayudar a inmovilizar a Ludwig, que conduzca Francis-

-Me niego, Feliciano estara en mis brazos en todo momento-

-Yo puedo conducir- dijo el ruso con una tetrica sonrisa en su rostro, un escalofrio corrio por la espalda de todos, eso sin duda seria dictar una sentencia de muerte.

-Yo conducire- dijo finalmente el chino -Ivan, no permitas que Arthur toque a MI Kiku- espeto el chino.

-Entendido- dijo sonriente el ruso mientras subian a los inconcientes artistas a la camioneta.

En cuanto todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, el chino acelero, para abandonar el estacionamiento a toda velocidad. Irian a la casa de Francis, donde tambien vivian Alfred y Arthur y encerrarian a los Axis Powers en el sotano. Yao manejaba sin cuidado alguno y la mayoria se arrepintio de no haber dejado que el ruso condujera. En la parte trasera de la camioneta estaban sentados Alfred y Francis, en el medio estaban sentados, atados y aun inconcientes Ludwig y Feliciano, despues estaban sentados Arthur y Ivan, este ultimo tenia sobre las piernas al japones y lo abrazaba como si se tratara de un peluche, habian atado al pequeño pero por idea del ruso le habian amordazado para que no pudiera hablar. Otra idea que Ivan habia sacado de la television. Arthur lo miraba con odio.

-Deja de tocar con tanta confianza a Kiku- espeto, hablando tetricamente. El ruso rio infantilmente mientras se abraza mas del asiatico.

-Yao me pidio que no dejara que lo tocaras, asi que no pienso soltarlo- hablo con su tipica voz dulce, mientras el ingles iniciaba a lanzar maldiciones en idiomas que ni el mismo entendia.

-Tu tampoco tienes derecho a tocarlo de esa manera, aru- grito Yao aun conduciendo.

-Heeee, ¿porque Yao es tan malo conmigo?- musito el ruso haciendo un puchero. Los ojos del japones se abrieron lentamente, llenos de confusion, preguntandose el porque de ese fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero al darse cuenta que se encontraba atado de pies y manos sus ojos se llenaron de panico, inicio a forcejear e intento gritar pero la mordaza que tenia en la boca le impidio hacerlo, todos se quedaron inmoviles al darse cuenta que el otro habia despertado pero al instante el ruso deposito otro golpe en la nuca del menor, haciendo que una vez mas perdiera el conocimiento.

-Eso tambien lo vi en television- dijo sonriente al darse cuenta que habia funcionado a la perfeccion.

-Deja de golpearlo aru- grito el chino sin dejar de mirar el camino -cuando bajemos de la camioneta te pondre una paliza que no podras ni sentarte- grito, el ruso rio infantilmente.

-¿Es una promesa?- todos se quedaron en silencio, sin duda no tenian idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente del sovietico.

La camioneta por fin se detuvo en su destino y todos iniciaron a bajar de ella. Francis se apresuro a abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo todos se dirigieron al sotano, para despues depositar los cuerpos de los artistas en el piso. Los chicos no habian reaccionado despues de el altercance, pero en vez de verse inconcientes parecian estar sumidos en un profundo sueño. Los cinco secuestradores se sentaron a su alrededor, mirandolos fijamente. Habian pensado en la primer parte del plan, pero nunca creyeron que fuera a salir esa parte a la perfeccion, sin ningun contratiempo, y esa pequeña razon no les habia dejado pensar en lo que harian despues de secuestrarlos.

-¿Ahora que haremos?- pregunto el chino, contemplado el inocente rostro del japones.

-¿Pedimos rescate?- fue el norteamericano quien hablo.

-¿Estas loco?- grito Arthur alterado -Eso nos convertiria en unos delincuentes de verdad ¿cierto?-

-Al momento de secuestrarlos nos volvimos en unos delincuentes- musito con pesadez Francis.

-Me pregunto si realmente vale tanto esa boda como para pasar diez años de carcel- la idea ya no le habia agradado del todo a Arthur.

-Admitelo Iggy, desde un principio nunca pensaste en la boda- le reto Alfred.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿En serio querias que Axis Powers tocara en la boda de Elizabetha? ¿o solo lo hiciste por ver a tus idolos?- respondio el ingles.

-Somos demasiado egoistas- susurro Yao.

-A mi todo esto me parece divertido- esta vez hablo Ivan.

-¡Tu Callate!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, el ruso sonrio sin inmutarse.

-Por el momento sera mejor esconderlos aqui, veremos como se ponen las cosas- dijo Francis poniendose de pie. -Y bien ¿quien hara guardia esta noche? Mañana hay escuela y no podemos darnos el lujo de todos faltar, seria demasiado obvio, propongo que hagamos grupos de dos y nos turnemos los dias para quedarnos- por primera vez el galo hablaba con algo de razon.

-Yo me quedare primero- hablo el ingles.

-No! yo lo hare aru- el chino no permitiria que el otro se quedara a solas con kiku.

-Si Yao se queda yo tambien lo hare- Ivan estaba divertido con todo esto.

-Esto no esta funcionando- musito Francis -Lo haremos a la suerte-

Al final los grupos terminaron no muy satisfactorios, el primero era Yao y Arthur, el segundo era Francis e Ivan y por ultimo Alfred.

-No me agradan- dijo Arthur, sabia que Francis e Ivan serian una peligrosa combinacion, el galo un pervertido de primera y el ruso un tio raro al cual le gustaba el sadismo, si los dejaban a solas con los Axis no queria saber que era lo que les harian. -Yo hare equipo con Ivan, Francis con Yao-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el cejon, asi que hare equipo con Francis aru- el chino se cruzo de brazos, algo aliviado por que no le tocara con Ivan.

-¿Entonces yo estare solito?- musito Alfred con un berrinche.

-Solo en los dias de escuela, aparte creo que es suficiente para ti, no creo que hagas muchos destrozos- musito Arthur, aunque despues de eso lo miro con algo de desconfianza. Antes de que el americano pudiera reclamar, un par de ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, seguidos por unos ojos color miel y otros ojos azabache.

-Despertaron- susurro el chino con algo de miedo. Ivan se apresuro a tomar su tuberia pero entre Francis y Alfred lo detuvieron. Kiku inicio a forcejear intentando quitarse la mordaza de la boca, por una extraña razon Feliciano inicio a reir, muy divertido ante todo eso, Ludwig se quedo en silencio, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad logrando sentarse.

-hnmkk mmkh hummnk nhiumm- gritaba desesperado el asiatico pero nada de lo que decia lograba entenderse debido a la mordaza. Arthur se apresuro a quitarsela, sin entender muy bien sus razones

-Estupidos depravados, dejenme ir ahora mismo, llamare a mi agente y hare que todos ustedes se pudran en prision- gritaba energeticamente Kiku una vez que pudo hablar, cosa que hizo que Arthur volviera a colocarle la mordaza.

-Jamas crei que todas esas palabras pudieran salir de la pequeña boca del japones- dijo Francis mientras reia.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? ¿Nos presentamos o que?- pregunto el chino pues nunca habia secuestrado a nadie.

-¿Como voy a saberlo? no tengo mas experiencia que tu en esto-

-En una pelicula este es el momento en el que el secuestrador golpea el rostro del otro y le dice que si no deja de hablar lo matara- ante las palabras del ruso, el pelinegro se quedo en silencio mientras sus ojos mostraban un panico irracional.

-Deja de hablar de tus estupidas peliculas, esto no es un secuestro real ¿cierto? ¡¿cierto?- Arthur estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no entendia como se habia metido en esa horrenda situacion. Francis se acerco a sus victimas y les hablo con cierta amabilidad.

-Si se quedan en silencio les quitaremos la mordaza- el italiano dejo de reir, Ludwig ignoro totalmente al galo y Kiku se quedo inmovil, aun presa del panico. Francis se apresuro a quitarles la mordaza.

-Esto me recuerda...- Feliciano fue el primero en hablar, suspirando y mirando hacia el techo -Lo que me paso con una fan en Bielorussia-

-¿Esa tal Natasha, cierto?- pregunto Ludwig mientras sonreia, el italiano cerro los ojos recordando mientras una media sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

-Si, nunca la olvidare-

-¿que diablos les pasa?- grito Kiku a sus compañeros -Nos acaban de secuestrar y tu hablas de tus aventuras de una noche, deberiamos preocuparnos por lo que estos locos nos haran- Kiku seguia alterado, los otros dos suspiraron. Mientras que los 5 captores se sentian ofendidos.

-Eres un viejo aguafiestas Kiku, ve el lado divertido del asunto, estos tipos son los raros de esta mañana en la firma de autografos, es obvio que no tienen las agallas para matarnos, son tan solo unos mocosos de preparatoria ¿en serio crees que nos harian algo malo?-

-Si Kiku, quizas lo unico que desean es acostarse contigo y nos dejaran ir- esta vez el que hablo fue Ludwig. Las mejillas del pelinegro se tornaron de un rojo muy parecido al tomate mientras fruncia el entrecejo.

-Son tan... tan... idiotas- grito mientras como podia se daba la vuelta y les daba la espalda -Yo siempre quize trabajar como solista pero mi representante me dijo: no, es mejor trabajar en un grupo grande, tendran mas fama, ¿porque diablos tenian que ponerme con este par de idiotas que no se toman en serio el trabajo? al menos yo si deseo triunfar en el mundo artistico, ¿acaso soy el unico que se toma enserio la musica?- el japones tenia un dialogo interno en voz alta, totalmente enojado.

-¿Y?- le hablo Feliciano a sus captores -¿que hay de cenar? Si no les molesta podrian prepararme una deliciosa pasta con un poco de vino tinto, eso no me vendria nada mal despues del largo concierto de esta noche-  
-Para mi no estaria mal una cerveza bien helada- Ludwig se recargo en la pared.

-¿Acaso creen que estamos en un hotel 5 estrellas? Tendremos suerte si siquiera nos dan una maldita galleta para cenar ¿o es que son tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta en la situacion en la que nos encontramos?- una vez mas les grito Kiku alterado.

-Enseguida preparare la pasta- grito feliz el frances mientras corria a la cocina.

-Yo me encargare de la cerveza- dijo Ivan siguiendo al mayor de los rubios. Arthur y Yao se aproximaron a Kiku.

-¿No deseas nada mas Kiku-sama?- pregunto el chino con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que solo deseas una galleta? Yo podria prepararte algo mejor, preparare unos deliciosos dangos para ti, se que son tus favoritos- Arthur hablaba entusiasmado.

-Ni creas que dejare que cocines algo para el ¿acaso deseas matarlo?- Yao le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el otro se levanto a la defensiva.

-deja de criticar mi comida, la tuya sabe mucho peor-

-Si hablan de comida sera mejor que nuestro lindo Kiku coma la mia- el americano saco una hamburguesa de quien sabe donde y la metio a la boca del japones. El asiatico enseguida inicio a escupirla, tosiendo, aparte de que no soportaba la comida tan grasosa el otro habia metido la hamburguesa entera como si se la fuera a comer de un solo bocado. Se tiro al piso abatido.

-Inclusive estos intentos de secuestradores son igual de incompetentes que los idiotas de mis compañeros ¿acaso nadie puede hacer bien su trabajo?- susurro con pesadez -¿en que tipo de extraña dimension estoy?-

* * *

heheheh enserio no tengo idea de lo que me fume cuando escribi este capitulo. ItaliaxBelaruz creo que me pase un poco con eso xD hahaha por dios, que le hice a mis adorados axis TwT

respondiendo reviews:~~  
**Faby-nan: **Hahaha yo siempre he amado lo crack, nunca me ha ido bien lo canon, estoy totalmente peleada con el canon hahah Y mattie, no se porque en un inicio no pense en el pero si saldra hohoho aunque todo a su tiempo todo a su tiempo, y como amo a mattie pondre prucan pero eso tardara bastante uwu que triste. Y la boda de eli pues... mejor me callo que luego hablo de mas hahaha gracias por tu review *w*

**Misaki-chu:** Hahaha lovi y toño si saldran, pero tendran una muy leve aparicion pero si saldran y lo se, no se que diablos le hize a los axis, como los puse tan diferentes TwT pero eso es lo que lo hara divertido. Y el awesome de Gilbo hara su aparicion como todo buen heroe, siempre tarde hahaha pero si aparecera, de hecho sera una pieza clave en la historia.

**Jackce: **me apresure a traer la continuacion y si espero te haga feliz nwn despues hare que los axis vayan a tocar en tu cumpleaños al hospital hahaha muchas gracias por el review, me hizo toda nyappylosa al cuadrado.

Muchas gracias, espero no dejen de seguir esta extraña historia, si, se que puse totalmente odiosos a los axis pero ese es su punto encantandor.

Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta escritora en problemas a que se le ocurra una nueva escena para el fic ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la tardanza con este capi pero mejor en lugar de hablar les dejo el capi owo~~

* * *

_**Capitulo 3. Complicaciones.**_

Tres dias habian pasado desde el secuestro y aun no aparecia ninguna noticia sobre los Axis Powers, eso en cierta manera le estaba preocupando a Yao. No entendia la verdadera razon de porque los medios ocultaban esa noticia, se preguntaba si estaban planeando algo sucio. Francis bajo con comida para los Axis, cuando ellos estaban en ese lugar no habia necesidad de tenerlos atados. Los tres se mostraban tranquilos, inclusive Kiku, que ya habia olvidado su paranoia y se habia tranquilizado por completo. Coloco los platos de ratatoille en una mesa improvisada y los artistas hambrientos se acercaron a devorar aquel manjar.

-Si no fueras mi secuestrador te contrataria como chef personal- comento Kiku mientras daba un bocado.

-Estos tontos estan llenos de dotes- comento Ludwig -El gringo ese da unos masajes de los mil dioses-

-No solo eso, Yao tambien es experto en la cocina- dijo Feliciano guiñandole el ojo al chino, este no reacciono pues estaba idiotizado mirando comer a su adorado japones.

-Lastima que vayan a terminar en prision- Kiku comento como si nada limpiando sus labios con una servilleta que el frances habia colocado. Yao y Francis intercambiaron miradas mientras palidecian. En ese momento llegaron Arthur, Alfred e Ivan, dejando sus mochilas regadas en el sotano.

-La escuela es un fastidio total- grito Alfred tirandose en uno sillon inflable y quitandose los zapatos. Ivan sonriente se sento junto a Ludwig, demasiado cerca para el gusto del aleman, que lo miro unos segundos extrañado pero despues decidio ignorarle. Arthur al igual que Yao dejo caer sus cosas, hipnotizados por la imagen del pelinegro comiendo tan elegantemente.

-Sabes Kiku- hablo de repente el italiano -Podriamos sacar provecho de esto- el japones detuvo su tarea y se mostro bastante interesado.

-Habla-

-Cuando nos rescaten, tu puedes salir con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo que fuiste violado, eso nos daria mucha propaganda- Kiku inicio atragantarse con la comida y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante.

-¿E-estas loco?- pregunto alterado -Mejor di que tu fuiste violado- Feliciano y Ludwig iniciaron a reir.

-De mi nunca lo creerian- dijo con una media sonrisa. Ludwig asintio.

-Kiku, dime ¿cuando Feliciano ha rechazado acostarse con un fan?- Kiku abrio los labios para reclamar pero se quedo en silencio, no habia manera de debatir contra eso.

-M-mi lindo Feli- sollozo el frances tras ellos.

-P-pero... ¿porque debo ser yo?- reclamo el japones.

-Kiku, kiku, kiku, mi pequeño, tierno e inocente Kiku- musito Feliciano en tono de madre -Eres el unico virgen de la banda y toda la produccion sabe de tu fobia a las mujeres-

-¿E-es virgen?- preguntaron incredulos Yao y Arthur al unisono, pero al instante ambos se vieron entusiasmados e intercambiaron miradas -Y le tiene fobia a las mujeres- repitieron una vez mas al mismo tiempo, sonrientes.

-Eso no quiere decir que me gusten los hombres- grito Kiku a sus captores poniendose de pie.

-¿Y que hay de tu novio?- pregunto Feli burlon -El coreano ese... El que siempre esta manoseandote- las mejillas del japones se tornaron de un rojo muy parecido al tomate.

-Y-yong Soo no es mi novio- musito en casi un susurro desviando la mirada, totalmente avergonzado.

-Ki-kiku...- susurro Arthur -¿tiene novio?- completo la frase el chino, los animos de ambos se habian disipado por completo.

-He dicho que Yong Soo NO es mi novio- reclamo el japones una vez mas, odiaba tener que repetir tanto las cosas para que las personas pudieran entenderlas. Francis y Alfred iniciaron a reir ante las graciosas declararacion del japones, el cual estaba rojo por el enojo y la vergüenza.

-A todo esto... ¿no creen que es extraño que ninguna noticia haya aparecido sobre el secuestro de los Axis Powers?- pregunto Francis de repente.

-Demasiado- le afirmo Yao -Solo se cancelo el concierto que hubieran dado ayer por la noche pero no quisieron dar ninguna explicacion, creo que dijeron algo de que Kiku habia enfermado-

-¿Porque diablos siempre me ponen a mi como excusa?- pregunto molesto el japones cruzandose de brazos.

-Hum... ¿porque sera?- hablo con ironia Feliciano -Quizas porque eres el mas uke del grupo- dijo burlon, Kiku le miro extrañado.

-¿Uke?- pregunto y su mente al instante se dirigio a esa pequeña guitarra hawaiiana llamada Ukelele.

-Si no lo sabes no hay necesidad de que lo sepas- le respondio Ludwig riendo.

-¿Eh? Pero... ¿porque?- Kiku estaba confundido, no entendia muy bien a lo que se referian. Todos en la habitacion iniciaron a reir, dejando a Kiku aun mas confundido. En ese momento el celular de Francis inicio a sonar y todos se quedaron en silencio. El galo saco el movil de su bolsillo y al momento de ver de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y solto un grito. Al instante todos se alteraron, inclusive los Axis, confundidos por su extraña razon, esperando alguna palabra del rubio.

-Ma-Ma-Ma...- inicio a repetir -¡Olvide por completo a Matthew!- los artistas intercambiaron miradas de confusion pero al instante Arthur y Alfred se unieron al galo en su desesperacion.

-N-no es cierto, yo tambien lo olvide- dijo Arthur tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Somos unos malos hermanos- se lamento Alfred sollozando con falsedad.

-¿Y? ¿Que dice?- pregunto nervioso Arthur, el galo inicio a leer en voz alta.

-Hermanos, estoy preocupado por ustedes ya que en las ultimas semanas no he recibido noticias suyas, por esa razon me tomare unas vacaciones e ire a visitarlos, con amor, Matthew- termino de leer cerrando el celular.

-¿Que no esta en un punto crucial de su carrera?- pregunto Alfred dandole mayor importancia.

-Supongo que termino de grabar en Ontario y por eso esta de vuelta- dijo Francis encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Grabar?- pregunto Kiku curioso.

-Si, Matthew es actor, normalmente hace comerciales pero hace poco le pidieron que participara en la grabacion de una pelicula, aunque no es protagonista, solo hace un papel secundario, pero de igual manera es pieza clave en la historia, por esa razon es un momento crucial para el, porque eso significa su debut como estrella- hablaba Arthur como si se tratara de la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-Espera- les pido Feliciano -¿Acaso hablas de Matthew Williams?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, el mismo- dijo Arthur y de repente grito -¿No me digas que lo conoces?-

-En una ocasion intente que se acostara conmigo- dijo Feliciano inchando el pecho.

-Pero te rechazo- le restrego en la cara el aleman, Feli se cruzo de brazos y desvio la mirada orgulloso.

-No estaba listo para alguien tan atractivo como yo- musito el italiano.

-Eso no esta bien- grito de repente el chino -Matthew se dara cuenta que tenemos secuestrados a los Axis Powers- una vez mas todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Que haremos?- pregunto Alfred y el ruso hablo por primera vez desde su llegada.

-Puedo llevarlos a mi casa- dijo con una sonrisa tetrica en el rostro y todos se negaron al instante.

-Entonces yo me llevare a Kiku a mi casa- musito Yao sonriente y abrazando al japones el cual hizo una extraña mueca de terror ante el contacto humano.

-Se quedaran en esta casa- sentencio Francis -Ya encontraremos la manera de explicarselo a Matthew-

-P-pero... tu sabes como es Mattie- Arthur estaba abatido -El es... como decirlo... demasiado recto-

-Si, en una ocasion nos acuso con la vecina por robar limones de su arbol- comento Alfred -¡Solo eran limones!-

-Bueno, como he dicho, tenemos otras cosas en las cuales preocuparnos- Francis se cruzo de brazos y miro a los Axis Powers -¿Que haremos con ellos?-

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaaan, fuck! no tuve mucha inspiracion para este capi, es que no tengo idea de porque siempre se me ocurren historias tan cortas, pero veran, quiero meterle mas escenas para hacerla mas larga, tengo toooda la idea en mi mente pero necesito relleno para que la historia no se vuelva tan pesada, hahahah saben de que me di cuenta? Ludwig no tiene nada de personalidad .-. es asi como que totalmente "X" de hecho sus unicos comentarios ocurrente son sobre algun comentario que Feli o Kiku hacen antes que el, esta ahi solo como afirmar cosas hahah no tenia idea de que personalidad hacerle pero creo que se quedara con esa del tipo "x" de la banda xD bueno bueno, respondiendo reviews~~

**Jackce**: hahaha muchas gracias por el review, espero y este capi no haya quedado tan fail hahaha lamento la tardanza uwu

**Misaki-chu:** haha claro que gil sera el hermano de lud, el sexy hermano... me quedo callada, mas adelante saldra xD hahaha lo se pero ten encuenta que son estrellas adineradas sin ningun pudor hacia la realidad, bueno ni yo me entendi, gracias por tu review *w*

**Micks**: mi formula secreta: Opio aru! hahaha ok no, gracias por el review espero y los capis sigan igual de raros xD

**Lawli**: AlemaniaxBelgica D= jamas se me paso por la cabeza xD pero no creo hahaha gracias por tu review mi tomatito x3

**Hime:** Diferencias? hahaha se nota lo que pasa por mi mente enferma coreana, pero bueh me gusta la diversidad hahahaha gracias por el review

**Faby:** La aparicion de Gilbo tardara uwu pero sera la mejor hohoho como he dicho, el sera una pieza fundamental para el rescate.. o algo asi, mejor me callo que no me gusta hablar de mas hahahaha fui feliz al cambiar las personalidades de todos x3

Muchas gracias por sus reviews *w* alguna duda queja o sugerencia ahi la dejan en el buzon (¿?) ok, ando carente de ideas asi que tiene alguna idea en especial porfas comentenmela *w* para agregarle salsita al guacamole (?) mejor me voy, nos leemos en la conti~~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4. Noticia**_

La semana estaba por cumplirse y aun no aparecia ningun noticia, cosa que iniciaba a preocupar a los jovenes artistas, tenian la esperanza de que se armara un escandalo mundial con la noticia pero los fans no tenian idea de que aquellos hermosos jovenes habian sido secuestrados por un quinteto de locos acosadores. Faltaba solo una semana para la boda de Elizabetha pero los amigos no se atrevian decirle a la hungara que habian raptado a los Axis para que tocaran en su boda. Todos habian salido y Alfred se habia quedado vigilando al trio, estos estaban atados nuevamente, por prevencion.

-Wuaaa... que incomodo es esto, no puedo dormir de esta manera- se quejo Feliciano en un extraño tono inocente que Ludwig y Kiku conocian a la perfeccion.

-Ya va a iniciar- susurro desganado Kiku.

-¿Necesitas algo Feli?- pregunto el americano un tanto preocupado, el italiano le miro con una sonrisa ladina.

-Sabes lo comodo que seria dormir unas horas en el placentero colchon de una cama, eso me haria tan feliz en estos momentos, agradeceria infinitamente a la persona que me hiciera ese pequeño favor- miro con inocencia al americano el cual se sonrojo levemente pero al instante su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Bien, como yo soy un heroe cumplire ese deseo por ti- se llevo a Feliciano al hombro mientras subia corriendo las escaleras, el italiano les sonrio de manera superficial mientras les guiñaba un ojo al par que se habian quedado atados en el sotano.

Francis recibio otro mensaje de su hermano, avisando que tardaria unos dias en llegar, pero que habia recibido una invitacion a la boda de Roderich y Elizabetha y que asistiria sin falta, eso alivio un poco al galo el cual aviso enseguida a su hermano Arthur. Cuando llegaron a la casa bajaron directamente al sotano, donde encontraron al pelinegro y al rubio aleman durmiendo espalda contra espalda. Les sorprendio un poco no ver a Alfred ni al italiano pero sus dudas se aclararon cuando el italiano bajo con el cabello mojado y una bata de baño cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Que buena ducha, ya me hacia falta una, deberian dejar bañar a Kiku y a Ludwig, no es nada comodo estar tantos dias sucio- los otros dos abrieron sus ojos al escuchar la voz del otro.

-Maldita prostituta- susurro el pelinegro indignado ante la situacion. Alfred bajo las escaleras caminando de manera extraña mientras su rostro era un cansancio total, Arthur y Francis lo contemplaron algo extrañados.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Arthur preocupado.

-N-nada, nada- el italiano inicio a reir mientras se sentaba junto con los otros y revolvia su cabello haciendo que varias gotas mojaran el rostro de Kiku y Ludwig.

-A todo esto Alfred...- musito el italiano con una sonrisa burlona -¿No te vas a sentar?- los ojos azules del otro se abrieron con algo de panico y un fuerte sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas.

-N-no... asi estoy bien- dijo mientras reia con nerviosismo, lo que dejo aun mas confundido a los otros.

-Y el gay de encanto demoniaco ataca de nuevo- susurro Ludwig a Kiku el cual chasqueo la lengua restandole importancia. En ese momento el chino bajo corriendo por las escaleras con un periodico.

-Tenemos problemas- grito mientras se plantaba frente a todos y extendia el periodico en la mesa, todos se acercaron excepto Ludwig y Kiku que aun seguian atados, al leer el titular todos se quedaron sin aliento y al italiano se le escapo un grito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntaron al unisono los dos Axis atados, Feliciano corrio a ellos mientras los abraza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Estamos muertos, estamos muertos- gritaba entre sollozos abrazando con fuerza a los otros dos, los cuales intercambiaron una mirada llena de confusion, entonces el galo inicio a leer en voz alta.

-Se les informa que el dia pasado, la avioneta en la que viajaba la banda pop sensacion del momento Axis Powers, se estrello antes de llegar a su destino en Suiza, el problema se dice fue a causa de un fallo en el motor de la aeronave, al momento de la caida el tanque de gasolina se trozo haciendo un derrame el cual en pocos segudos se convirtio en un incendio, incinerando por completo la avioneta, el siniestro fue de perdida total. Aunque no estaba confirmado se creia que los Axis no viajaban en aquella nave pues habian desaparecido desde la semana pasada despues de un concierto, pero es lamentable informar que una vez que el equipo de seguridad apago el incendio fueron encontrados 4 cadaverez de los cuales, 3 de ellos pertenecian a jovenes de entre 16 y 19 años, aunque los cadaverez quedaron totalmente irreconosibles se rumorea que se tratan de los Axis. La noticia a causado gran conmosion en las fans de todo el mundo, las cuales se han unido en un llanto solidario con las familias de los cantantes. El funeral se llevara a cabo dentro de dos dias y sera televisado mundialmente por la cadena TuT...- la voz del galo se apago una vez que termino de leer, contemplando fijamente a los Axis Powers, Feliciano seguia llorando sin medida, Ludwig se habia quedado en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando asimilar la situacion, en cambio Kiku al terminar de escuchar la noticia cayo al piso inconciente, shockeado por aquella declaracion. Yao se aproximo con rapidez para recoger al chico que estaba inconciente en el piso, mientras que Arthur se quedaba en silencio, mirando a los artistas con incredulidad.

-Francis... ¿raptamos a los reales?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, desde un principio habia dudado pues ninguno de ellos encajaba con la personalidad se suponia debian tener.

-Claro que somos los reales- grito el aleman alterado, mostrando por primera vez aquella faceta con la que le mostraba la disquera -Pero... no entiendo porque han dicho eso...- el celular de Francis inicio a sonar y contesto al instante.

-¿Hermano?- pregunto la voz al otro lado de la linea.

-Si, soy yo Matthew ¿que sucede?-

-Las grabaciones se cancelaron, ¿te enteraste? Al parecer los Axis Powers fallecieron despues de un accidente en su avioneta, todo el mundo artistico esta vuelto loco, el protagonista de nuestra pelicula ha caido en depresion y por eso no podemos continuar-

-A si... Mattie, sobre eso...-

-Lo se, es una pena lo que les paso a los chicos pero, eso me da una razon para regresar mas rapido a casa, asi que tomare un vuelo lo mas pronto posible y estare dentro de unos dias en casa-

-¿QUE?- no pudo evitar gritar el galo, pero enseguida intento calmarse -E-eso seria grandioso Mattie, me alegra mucho que pronto podamos volver a verte, Arthur y Alfred te extrañaban demasiado- el canadiense rio suavemente.

-Lo se, yo tambien los extrañaba mucho, debo colgar hablaremos luego- el chico colgo y Francis suspiro fatigado.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Arthur.

-Mattie regresara antes de tiempo, esto sera un problema, debemos estar alertas los proximos dias- en ese momento el ruso entro al sotano respirando con dificultad despues de haber corrido tanta distancia desde la escuela, todos lo miraron extrañados, excepto el chino que no podia dejar de ver al pelinegro que estaba inconciente en sus brazos.

-Mañana ninguno de nosotros puede faltar- dijo aun respirando agitado.

-¿De que hablas?-

-De la escuela, Tino me dijo que el profesor Sadiq esta muy molesto y que planea hacernos a todos mañana un examen sorpresa que valdra el 80% de la evualuacion, de eso depende si podemos entrar a la universidad o no-

-FUCK!- gritaron el ingles y el estadounidense al unisono. Mientras el galo gritaba haciendo una pose dramatica.

-¿Que hemos hecho para merecer tal castigo?- grito al cielo arrodillandose, Ivan les ignoro acostumbrado a esas escenas pero se sorprendio al ver al italiano llorando, al aleman diciendo incoherencias en voz baja y al pelinegro desmayado en los brazos de Yao, sonrio levemente mirando al chino.

-¿Sucedio algo mientras no estaba?-

-Es una larga historia, aru- susurro el chino.

Mientras tanto en otra parte en las calles de Suiza, un peliplata se encontraba en un bar bebiendo de manera intranquila. Frente a el un español le miraba con preocupacion, entendia muy bien porque lo que el ojicarmin estaba pasando, pues en esos momentos Lovino estaba pasando por lo mismo, solo que el italiano lo enfrentaba de otra manera.

-Gilbert, debes tranquilizarte- le pidio el español pero el otro le ignoro dandole un sorvo a su cerveza.

-No puedo hacerlo Antonio, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? esto no esta bien- grito golpeando la copa contra la mesa.

-Claro que lo entiendo, estas sufriendo por la perdida de tu hermano-

-West NO esta muerto!- grito poniendose de pie -Esos bastardos de la disquera nos estan ocultando algo, desde hace una semana que el celular de west esta apagado, ellos estan en algun otro lugar, West, Feli y Kiku siguen con vida- por mas que Antonio intentara hacerle entrar en razon, Gilbert estaba terco con aquella afirmacion.

-Gilbert... estas ebrio, piensa mejor la situacion cuando estes sobrio... a mi tambien me dolio mucho la perdida de aquel trio, reacciona de una buena vez, Gilbo- el germano apreto los puños mientras mordia su labio inferior, el sabia que su hermano seguia con vida, podia sentirlo -Mañana es el funeral de Lud, al menos asiste...- Gilbert le dio la espalda al español saliendo del bar, tenia cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que hacer, y no descansaria hasta encontrar a su hermano.

* * *

Chan chan chan... huhuhu ItalyxUsa, si lo entendieron no? hahaha Feli se ukeo a Alfred, si que si hahaha weeeno weeeeno creo que me falto inspiracion para este capi, adivinen quien era el protagonista de esa pelicula! hahah se sabra en el proximo capitulo, el awesome de Gilbo hizo su entrada huhuhu y Mattie sera una pieza clave en todo esto, como? ni yo se hahaha ia no se ni que estoy escribiendo, en fin pronto viene lo bueno kukukku pero ya veremos que pasa hahaha Ok... primero que nada:

**Encuesta: **antes que nada, no tengo idea de donde diablos se desarrolla la historia, ya he hecho mencion de muchos paises como Bielorrusia, California USA y Suiza, pero aun no se donde se desarrolla la historia asi que necesito un lugar, por el momento aqui las opciones.

**a) **Londres-Inglaterra

**b) **Seattle- Estados Unidos

**c) **Guadalajara- Mexico =D (ok ignoren esta opcion pero es sueño de la escritora que sea en la ciudad donde vive xD)

**d)** Berlin-Alemania

**e) **Tokyo-Japon.

Ok, por el momento creo que la mejor opcion es USA, y la misma opinion tiene mi hermano macarron, porque segun ella la vida que llevan los protagonistas es muy americana, aunque de igual manera me gustaria mucho escuchar su opinion, aunque claro si tienen alguna otra opcion estaria gustosa de escucharla nwn

Ahora, respondiendo reviews~~

**Jackce:** Ahi esta Gilbo hahaha pero espera que viene lo bueno hahaha y no sera sujeto sexy del mal, el es un aliado de la justicia 3 haha gracias por el reviews.

**Faby:** Claro que no iran a prision hahah y el pobre de Mattie solo logran verlo en camaras pero cuando esta alejado del trabajo vuelve a ser invisible haha menor para gilbo, fuck! hablo demasiado hahaha como ya he dicho amo tus reviews, espero y este capi este pasable haha yo tambien quiero un pirata super sexy que me rapte en altamar (?) hahah y ultimamente me gusta mucho el KikuxYongSoo.

**Misaki:** Lovi y toño si saldran, pero tendran una leve aparicion uwu y como ya dije, a el solo lo notan en television, algo asi como la otra casa de la pelicula de la habitacion del niño, como me dio miedo esa pelicula Dx ok, creo que ya no me entendi xD nooo Nihon es demasiado inocente aqui, si como no ewe y Feli es el mejor hahaha gracias por el review nwn

**Micks:** Ma... quien? xD si, creo que si saldra, aunque no recuerdo de quien estas hablando hahaha Ya dije, Feli es el mejor, creo que en este capi los hice mas apegados a lo que son pero bueno xD gracias por el review

**Recuerden:** Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a no caer en un colapso nervioso despues de ver que en su casa ya no hay mermelada de fresa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5. Funeral**_

Despues de aquella noticia entre Alfred e Ivan bajaron una television al sotano, se les dificulto encontrar una conexion pero al encontrarla prendieron el televisor y estuvieron atentos a todos los canales. El llanto de Feliciano ya se habia tranquilizado pero el chico seguia sollozando, el aleman lo tomaba con calma ideando planes en su cabeza sobre como avisar a su familia que se encontraba bien, en cambio Kiku aun seguia inconciente y entre Arthur y Yao intentaban despertarle dandole palmaditas en el rostro.

-Escuchen- grito Alfred subiendo el volumen del televisor. En el, un presentador de noticias de aspecto pedante hablaba sobre los Axis.

-El dia de mañana sera televisado el funeral de las estrellas juveniles Axis Powers, sera pasado en mas de 50 paises y traducido en 10 idiomas, se cree que este evento podria tener un raiting aun mayor que el mundial de futbol o las olimpiadas- a los chicos les sorprendia como podian hablar del tema como si se tratara un mero show para el espectador.

-Genial, ¿me pregunto cuanto ganara la empresa por nuestro funeral?- hablo con odio en la voz el italiano y eso extraño a Lud, pues un comentario asi solo lo esperaria del japones, el pelinegro abrio los ojos lentamente y miro hacia el televisor.

-Asi que es cierto- susurro en un hilo de voz mientras se ponia de pie -Bueno, lo que podemos hacer es salir de este maldito sotano y avisar al mundo que estamos sanos y salvos-

-No pueden hacerlo- hablo Yao dominante y todos le miraron preocupados -Es sospechoso todo esto, el hecho de que inventaran todo esto del funeral, si salen todos se daran cuenta del fraude y eso llevaria a la ruina a la disquera- se quedaron atonitos ante las palabras del chino -Quizas lo proximo que ellos hagan es... asesinarlos de verdad- los Axis palidecieron y Kiku sintio que volveria a desmayarse pero las risas del frances y el britanico les hicieron distraerse un momento.

-Hablas como un detective de verdad- dijo burlon el ingles sin poder contener las risas.

-Yao ¿no crees que has visto muchos dramas?- el chino se cruzo de brazos indignado. En ese momento el ruso miro su reloj, no se habia dado cuenta de lo tarde que se habia hecho.

-Yao, sera mejor que nos vayamos... mañana tenemos examenes- el chino suspiro y subio las escaleras, Ivan se despidio con un ligero movimiento de mano y los 3 hermanos le imitaron, los europeos intercambiaron miradas, esa situacion se volvia cada vez mas peligrosa.

-Por el momento sera mejor que vayamos a estudiar, soy un criminal pero al menos quiero terminar la preparatoria antes de ir a prision- bromeo Francis subiendo a su habitacion, seguido por Arthur que refunfuñaba. Alfred se giro a los Axis y les pregunto si querian que dejara la television prendida, los tres asintieron pues querian saber todo lo que pasara con el caso, este les dio la espalda y subio a su habitacion, sabia que los mas afectados con esa noticia sin duda alguna serian esos tres porque, despues de todo no todos los dias sale en las noticias que acabas de fallecer.

La mañana siguiente todo parecia estar normal, salvo el 80% de las chicas de la escuela que lloraba colocando veladoras a inumerables poster de los Axis Powers que se extendian por la escuela, la escena era ciertamente perturbadora y revolvio el estomago de los europeos. Los 5 amigos se dirigian al aula donde el profesor Sadiq les practicaria el examen, sabian que despues de hacerlo podrian sentirse algo tranquilos, pero como sentirse de esa manera si tres idolos pop conocidos mundialmente estaban encerrados en el sotano sin vigilancia en esos momentos, sin duda alguna no podrian tranquilizarse hasta que llegaran a casa.

Los Axis miraban atentos el televisor, despues de media hora de comerciales sobre como bajar de peso colocandose una extraña crema en el estomago y sobre una pelapapas con mas de 50 funciones al fin iniciaron las noticias internacionales. La mayoria no eran nada de interes, problemas entre gobierno y estado en paises bajos, escritores lanzando nuevos libros, asesinos seriales atrapados despues de treinta años, nada de vital importancia, hasta que llegaron a las noticias del espectaculo. No fueron muchas las palabras, tan solo anunciaban la hora en la que seria trasmitido el funeral, ni siquiera unas pequeñas palabras de condolencias o un maldito descanzen en paz.

-Esos bastardos creen que venderan nuestro funeral asi de facil- espeto molesto el japones.

-No lo creen, ya lo estan haciendo- sentencio el italiano.

-Eso les dara un buen billete- comento Ludwig, los tres iban a iniciar a discutir la suma cuando hubo un apagon, haciendo que aunque fuera mediodia el sotano quedara totalmente en penumbras, escucharon pasos en la parte de arriba e intercambiaron miradas, segun ellos se habian quedado solos. En ese momento la puerta que conducia al sotano se abrio y escucharon pasos suaves bajando por las escaleras, lo primero que paso por la mente de los desafortunados artistas era que un ladron se habia metido a robar, pero sus ideas se esfumaron al escuchar una suave voz.

-¿Porque esto siempre pasa cuando mis hermanos no estan?- se lamentaba la voz que bajaba con pesadez -Al menos en el set hay gente que haga este tipo de cosas por mi- esas palabras bastaron para que los Axis se dieran cuenta de quien se trataba. El chico tropezo en medio de la oscuridad, pero no se acerco demasiado a los idolos, ya que los interruptores de la luz estaban bajando la escalera. Al rubio no se le dificulto mucho encontrarlos y los prendio enseguida, haciendo que la luz regresara al sotano. Ahora los Axis estaban al descubierto. Matthew inicio a subir las escaleras sin reparar en su presencia, pero al tercer paso se detuvo en seco y se giro contemplando a los chicos.

-Ayudanos!- termino gritando Kiku -Quieren matarnos! todo fue un invento de la disquera! tus hermanos nos secuestraron! tienes que llamar a los periodistas para que sepan que estamos con vida- el rostro del canadiense solo mostraba un panico irracional, mientras los miraba como si se trataran de fantasmas, porque para sus ojos eso era lo que eran: fantasmas.

-U-ustedes... murieron...- susurro presa del panico.

-Estamos vivos, maldita sea, vivos- grito el japones, Matthew se quedo inmovil, sin poder articular palabras y en ese momento todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, cayendo al piso inconciente.

-Genial- espeto Feliciano con sarcasmo -Ahora tenemos al actorsito desmayado, ¿ahora que hacemos?-

-Creo que es imposible escapar de esta- hablo con pesadez Ludwig.

-Debemos avisarle a alguien que estamos con vida, antes de que siga esta farsa- Kiku estaba desesperado, tenian que salir de ahi a como diera lugar, no importaba como.

Los examenes terminaron y el quinteto de amigos volvio a la casa de los europeos, internamente todos maldecian a Sadiq, pues su querido profesor habia enfermado y no les habia llevado ningun examen, asi que tecnicamente fue una perdida de tiempo asistir a la escuela. Como siempre, quien iba por delante era Francis, ya que no podia resistir la tentacion de ver a su adorado Feliciano, pero al momento de vajar a toda prisa por los escalones que conducian al sotano tropezo con algo y rodo varios escalones abajo. Alfred, Arthur e Ivan iniciaron a reir sonoramente, mientras Yao se lamentaba por tener amigos tan idiotas, sin embargo ningun se dio cuenta de ese "algo" con lo que habia tropezado. Los Axis tambien iniciaron a reir, pues fue realmente divertida aquella caida.

-Maldita sea, con que trope...- el galo se puso de pie pero se quedo helado al notar con lo que habia tropezado, el menor de los hermanos seguia inconciente en el piso, ajeno al problema que acababa de ocasionar, Francis se giro rapido a los Axis -¿Los vio?- los chicos asintieron.

-Esa fue la razon de que se desmayara- comento Ludwig.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- pregunto preocupado el chino.

-No tenemos otra opcion- susurro Francis con pesadez tomando unas sogas de un estante.

La hora del funeral habia llegado, tenian a los tres Axis y al canadiense atados frente al televisor, Matthew aun seguia inconciente, recargado en el hombro de Kiku, el cual se mostraba un tanto incomodo y nervioso, pues seguia sin tolerar el contacto humano. Todos estaban atentos al televisor, en la pantalla podia verse una pequeña sala donde tenian a los 3 ataudes juntos, pero curiosamente cerrados y estaba lleno de gente, muchos conocidos, otros simples famosos que iban a dar sus condolencias para aparecer 5 segundos en la pantalla, artistas los cuales nunca habian cruzado palabra con los Axis. Feliciano inicio a llorar, recargandose en el pecho de Ludwig.

-¿Porque lloras?- pregunto un tanto curioso.

-Es que...-susurro entre sollozos el italiano -Es demasiado triste ver mi funeral- en la pantalla aparecieron dos chicos, uno el cual era identico al italiano pero su cabello era mas oscuro y sus ojos color verde, este se mordia los labios intentando contener las lagrimas, un moreno le abrazo intentando consolarle, en la pantalla aparecio el nombre del chico, Lovino Vargas, hermano de Feliciano, Antonio F. Carriedo, amigo de la familia. Y asi siguieron las televisoras mostrando amigos, conocidos, presentandolos a cada uno. Ludwig suspiro.

-Siempre supe que el bastardo de Gilbert no asistiria a mi funeral- menciono algo desilucionado -Pero el hecho de que mi madre tampoco este me deprime un poco- en ese momento enfocaron a un rubio de cabello hasta los hombros y ojos esmeralda, el cual lloraba desconsolado.

-Oye... ese es Feliks, el protagonista de la pelicula en la que sale Mattie- menciono el frances al reconocer al chico.

-Y amante de Ludwig Beilschmidt- dijo burlon el italiano, el cual habia dejado de llorar. Todos miraron incredulos al aleman el cual se sonrojo y carraspeo su garganta.

-Eso solo fue un romance pasajero- El rubio acababa de confirmarlo! no podian creerlo.

-Entonces...- ahora hablo Ivan -a Ludwig le gustan de aspecto pequeño- susurro desilusionado.

-Asi es grandote, asi que no te hagas ilusiones- un chico de cabello castaño claro y largo abrazo al protagonista de la pelicula, el cual se abrazo de su pecho intentando contener el llanto. Una venita aparecio en la frente del aleman -¿Quien es ese?-

-Toris... algo- dijo Francis leyendo el apellido -¿En que idioma esta eso?- una camara enfoco a un asiatico de cabello negro, el cual tenia un extraño rulito en el cabello, se cubria el rostro mientras lloraba, en la pantalla podia apreciarse su nombre: Im Yong Soo, viudo (xD) de Kiku Honda. Todos se quedaron helados y el pelinegro se puso de pie, haciendo que el canadiense cayera al piso.

-Yong Soo NO es mi pareja- grito molesto y sonrojado, ante lo que los medios acababan de confirmar.

-Hey Kiku, acabas de salir del closet en tv internacional- dijo sonriente el italiano -eso es un gran avanze- Arthur y Yao se acercaron al televisor, inspeccionando de arriba a abajo al que supuestamente era pareja del japones.

-Es muy gordo- exclamo Arthur.

-Aparte si a Kiku le gustan los asiaticos es obvio que yo soy mucho mas atractivo que ese idiota- espeto Yao cruzandose de brazos.

-Tu pareces chica, y a Kiku no le gustan las chicas-

-Tampoco le gustan los britanicos cejones-

-No te metas con mis cejas!- iniciaron a ahorcarse el uno al otro, pero Ivan los separo sentandose en medio.

-No me dejan ver la tv- susurro en un extraño tono de voz, mientras no dejaba de mirar al polaco. Se escucho un grito saliendo de la tv y varias camaras enfocaron a un asiatico que habia corrido hacia el ataud gritando desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ANIKI! no me dejes!- gritaba intentando abrir el ataud pero antes de que lograra su cometido dos tipos raros de seguridad lo tomaron de los hombros alejandole de la caja -Aniki! Aniki!- no dejaba de gritar intentando zafarse del agarre de los hombres. Kiku suspiro, mirando con tristeza aquella escena.

-Me siento mal por YongSoo... deberia avisarle que estoy con vida-

-Es porque te gusta- le reto burlon el italiano.

-YongSoo NO me gusta- volvio a gritar histerico Kiku. Matthew desperto despues de su largo rato de inconciencia y contemplo a sus hermanos con incredulidad.

-¿S-secuestraron a los Axis Powers?- pregunto de manera inquisidora, muy parecida a la que solia emplear Arthur, sus hermanos tragaron saliva.

-Fue idea de Francis- dijeron Arthur y Alfred al unisono.

-P-pero... eso fue porque Elizabetha no nos queria dejar entrar a la boda- se excuso el galo. Matthew los miro enojado.

-Esto debe saberlo la policia- intento ponerse de pie pero estaba atado de pies y manos.

-No, no debe saberlo- espeto Francis -lo siento Mattie pero ahi te quedaras hasta que arreglemos todo esto-

-La policia se enterara tarde y temprano, no puedo creer que mis propios hermanos hicieran algo tan degradante- suspiro el canadiense, decepcionado.

-La policia cree que los Axis estan muertos- reitero Arthur cruzandose de brazos.

-No solo tres... sino 4 artistas secuestrados- menciono el chino desganado -¿Cuantos años nos daran de carcel por esto?-

-Creo que la pena es de 20 años- menciono el ruso con una sonrisa, pero luego miro de manera maligna a los hermanos -Pero creo que a ellos les daran mas por tratarse de la familia- rio por lo bajo de manera infantil, haciendo que los rubios se quedaran helados.

-E-eso no importa ahora- menciono Arthur -Por el momento tenemos que pensar como arreglar todo este problema, antes de que algo realmente malo pase-

-¿Puede haber algo mas malo que esto?- susurro Kiku, desganando, odiando la suerte que le perseguia.

* * *

hahaha sorpresa sorpresa, el proximo capitulo: PRUCAN! huhuhu io y mis adelantos, ya habia terminado este capi pero no habia encontrado el momento de subirlo uwu pero en fin, sera mejor que lo suba cuanto antes. No tengo muchas palabras para decir ahora, cai presa de un fuerte bloqueo, no podia escribir ninguna comedia -w- pero pude terminar el capi huhuhu y espero no atrasarme y subir rapido un nuevo cap.

Respondiendo reviews~~

**Misaki:** verdad que debe ser en gdl? *w* haha ok no, al final creo que gano Londres huhuhu aunque sigo pesando que la vida que llevan es muy americana xD (culpa de tantas series de disney XD .-.) Feli es el mejor y aunque el unico que me gusta es el Asiancest amo tomo el incest huhuhuh lamento tardar en la conti

**Faby: **Otro voto para Londres xD vendras a gdl? espera, de donde sos? io apenas inicio la univerdidad este año xD a mi me gusta mucho el hero de uke, esq es tan tonto y beiio *w* y como ya dije, Mattie y Gilbo seran una pieza fundamental en la historia hohoho una vez mas me disculpo por tardar con la conti pero es que se me dificulta mucho la comedia TwT

**Mickz: **Toño el pañuelo del mundo? haha eso me encanto, aunque no creo que sea de todos, porque segun tengo entendido, historicamente hablando, españa no se lleva nada bien con japon xD o eso era en la segunda guerra mundial .-.

**Jackce:** gilbo siempre sera el tipo sexy awesome hot ya sea del bien o del mal xD e Ita-chan la mola *w*

**ChibiDDR:** claro que la vi, me encanta ese anime y la pelicula (el dorama) no lo he terminado de ver pero tambien me hiper encanta, y si, fue por eso xD haha gracias por el review

**Lawli:** no mi tomato, el pro no sera Lovi ewe y sipas, creo que sera en Londres xD

Muchas Gracias a todos por leer.

Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritoria coreana a salir de su colapzo nervioso Dx


	6. Chapter 6

Wohaaaaaaaaa ahora traia inspiracion y quiero aprovecar el puente para actualizar, que con eso del tramite a la universidad y los proyectos y evaluaciones por aqui y por aya, no se donde diablos traigo la cabeza, asi que apesar del sueño que traigo y el dolor de cabeza que me da practicamente a diario decidi ponerme a escribir y creo que eso me relaja en cierta manera, asi que sin decir mas les dejo el new capi xD

* * *

_**Capitulo 6. FBI**_

Una vez mas el quinteto de amigos tuvieron que abandonar la casa, la razon: se rumoreaba que Sadiq se habia recuperado misteriosamente y que ese dia por fin les aplicaria el examen, lo mas seguro era que el bastardo se habia puesto una santa borrachera la noche pasada y falto por la resaca, lo mismo de siempre. Los Axis estaban hambrientos y atados, odiaban no poder andarse con libertad, pues despues de lo sucedido, aunque tuvieran posibilidades de escapar no lo harian por nada del mundo, pues no se arriesgarian a ser asesinados. Notaron como Matthew se movia de manera extraña y hacia extraños gestos con su rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Feli un tanto preocupado.

-Claro- respondio Matthew en un hilo de voz, los otros dos Axis tambien le miraron.

-¿Estas embarazado?- grito preocupado Kiku, al notar los extraños gestos del otro -¿Estas dando a luz?- el pelinegro se veia un tanto nervioso.

-NO estoy embarazado- reclamo Matthew ignorandoles un poco.

-Entonces tienes que mear- dijo Lud con una sonrisa, Matthew se detuvo mirando con incredulidad al aleman pero luego nego con la cabeza y siguio con su tarea.

-EUREKA- grito el canadiense mientras levantaba las manos al cielo, mostrando que habia logrado soltarse de las sogas, para despues iniciar a desamarrar sus pies.

-Espera- musito Kiku -¿Como hiciste eso?- Matthew sonrio sin detenerse en su tarea.

-Cuando no estaba grabando solia pasar mucho tiempo con los dobles de riesgo, me enseñaron muchos de sus trucos, aparte mis hermanos no saben amarrar nudos- dijo mientras reia con suavidad -asi que fue facil deshacerse de esto-

-¿A donde iras?- pregunto preocupado Kiku.

-A la policia, intentare explicar lo sucedido, no quiero que mis hermanos tengan muchos problemas asi que intentare inventar algo-

-Dejanos ir contigo- el primero en hablar fue Kiku, haciendo ademan de levantarse.

-Ustedes se quedaran aqui, si salen corren el peligro de ser reconocidos, si es cierto lo que dicen mis hermanos... ustedes estaran en peligro en cualquier lugar y los tipos de la disquera deben de estarlos buscando aqui en Liverpool- Kiku suspiro, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, debia avisarle a sus seres queridos que se encontraba con bien, Feliciano y Ludwig se sentia de la misma manera pero no habia nada que pudieran hacer. Matthew termino de desatar las cuerdas de sus piernas y se puso de pie.

-Intentare no tardarme y llegar antes de que mis hermanos esten aqui, si llegan antes... bueno... creo que tendre problemas- rio una vez mas con suavidad mientras subia las escaleras -No se muevan de ahi-

-¿Como pretendes que lo hagamos- musito Feli mientras se recostaba en las piernas de Ludwig, frustrado y cansado.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- susurro Yao a Arthur mientras contestaban el examen del profesor Sadiq.

-¿Crees que nos vaya mal en el examen?- pregunto Arthur.

-Si, pero... no es eso... es sobre... bueno... nuestro pequeño problema- no se dieron cuenta pero cierta tawaiinesa puso mucho interes en la platica de los chicos.

-Tranquilizate, nada saldra mal mientras lo mantengamos en secreto-

-Es es el problema, en cualquier momento podria saberse- Arthur fruncio los labios.

-Pero, aunque se enteren... ¿no crees que fue algo agradable?-

-No puedo negar que me gustara, de hecho creo que es de las mejores cosas que hemos hecho juntos-

-Entonces no hay de que arrepentirnos- Arthur se encogio de hombros mientras volvia su atencion al examen.

-El problema es que involucramos mas gente en esto- susurro Yao.

-Fue culpa de Francis, el tuvo la idea de todo esto, aparte el fue el culpable de aquel incidente con Elizabetha-

-Si, pero fue un movimiento un tanto arriesgado hacerlo en una sola noche, y mas con tantas personas-

-Alfred y yo estabamos practicamente obligados por Francis, pero que tu e Ivan estuvieran fue decision propia-

-¿Lo hicimos por Lizzie, no?-

-A veces creo que lo hicimos solo por nosotros mismos-

-Pero cuando se enteren... terminaremos encarcelados-

-¿ENCARCELADOS?- grito Mei Mei poniendose de pie -El amor no tiene que ser castigado con carcel-

-¡¿EH?¡- Arthur y Yao al instante se mostraron totalmente confundidos.

-Ustedes tres! Salgan de mi clase- grito Sadiq.

-P-pero... profesor... esto no es...- Arthur intentaba negociar con el turco pero era imposible.

-FUERA!- el trio salio desganado, esperando ese examen no fuera a afectarles demasiado.

o0o0o0o0o

No tardo mucho en llegar a la central de policias pero se sorprendio al ver el desorden que habia en ese lugar. Muchos telefonos sonaban y unas cuantas personas corrian de un lado a otro, mientras que otras reian mientras tomaban cafe y tenian platicas amenas. Intento hablar con varias personas pero todas parecian ignorarle, como si fuera invisible. No le parecio extraño, pues desde pequeño siempre habia pasado lo mismo, aunque cuando estaba detras de una camara era totalmente diferente, odiaba que la suerte que tuviera en television no fuera la misma en la vida real, pero al menos agradecia que de esa manera no era acosado por los paparazzis. Pero odiaba que todo el mundo le ignorara, hasta que un grito llamo su atencion.

-Debe seguir la investigacion- grito molesto un albino que peleaba con un hombre de un bigote muy gracioso.

-Entiendelo Gilbert, no puedo hacer eso-

-¿Porque no? Acaso no es extraño que nos impidieran investigar a fondo la causa de la muerte de ellos-

-Sus cuerpos se incineraron por completo, quedaron irreconosibles ¿que mas querias investigar?-

-Puede que no hayan sido ellos quienes iban en el avion, pudimos sacar una prueba de ADN y asi descubrir quienes eran en realidad-

-¿Quien mas viajaria en el avion de los Axis Powers? Tienes que superarlo Gilbert, tu hermano esta muerto- el albino golpeo con un puño el escritorio que tenia cerca.

-Mi hermano esta vivo Adolfo, digas lo que digas se que el esta vivo, y si enserio estuviera muerto... ¿porque diablos no nos dejaron confirmarlo?-

-Deja de meterte en lo que no corresponde Gilbert, las investigaciones estan cerradas, ellos estan muertos, no te metas en problemas con la disquera-

-¿Tienes miedo Adolfo? Jamas crei que tu serias asi, ocultas la verdad para salvar tu culo ¿que no te hiciste policia para luchar por la justicia?-

-¿Que puede hacer el lider de policia de una pequeña ciudad contra un agente del FBI? Gilbert, estamos en ligas diferentes, yo tengo una esposa a la cual proteger y a mis pequeños perros que son como hijos para mi, no puedo ponerme contra los grandes-

-Cobarde- musito con odio el pusiano dandole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida, pero la furia no le hizo ver por donde caminaba y choco contra el rubio de gafas.-L-lo lamento- dijo viendo a los ojos al canadiense.

-Y-yo...- hablo finalmente el chico -Tengo informacion de los Axis Powers- los ojos carmin del aleman se abrieron de par en par, para despues tomar de la mano al chico y salir del lugar.

-Hablaremos en un lugar mas seguro-

o0o0o0o0o

-¡Tengo Hambre!- grito Feliciano mientras escuchaba su propio estomago rugir -Esos bastardos no nos dieron nada de comer, los demandare por querernos matar de hambre-

-Yo tambien tengo hambre- susurro Kiku, intentando ignorar los sonidos del estomago de Feliciano.

-¡Ya se! Platiquemos sobre nuestra primera vez- los tres entendieron el contexto de la frase y Kiku se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

-Yo primero- dijo Ludwig sonriendo con arrogancia -A los 16, en el laboratorio de biologia con mi profesora- Kiku le miro incredulo y Feliciano se hecho a reir.

-A los 15, en los vestidores con el capitan del equipo de Basketboll, el muy idiota se creia muy macho y cuando lo penetraba gritaba como nenita- los europeos iniciaron a reir pero Kiku se quedo en silencio con la mirada baja.

-¿Y tu Kiku?- el chico se quedo en silencio mientras se mordia el labio.

-A... a los 15 años...- inicio a titubear -... en... la playa... c-con... mi mejor amiga...- musito desviando la mirada.

-Que lindo- dijo el italiano con una sonrisa boba -Aunque crei que hacerlo en la playa era incomodo-

-Lo es, se te mete la arena en lugares nada agradables- sentencio Ludwig -Pero... crei que le tenias fobia a las mujeres desde pequeño-

-Y que sepa tu mejor amigo es YongSoo- los ojos del italiano se abrieron de par en par -Entonces si eres pareja de YongSoo!-

-YongSoo NO es mi pareja- grito Kiku totalmente rojo.

-Entonces lo hicieron sin tener relacion seria, jamas crei que fueras de ese tipo Kiku- se burlo Feli.

-YongSoo y yo jamas hemos tenido relaciones sexuales- grito molesto una vez mas Kiku.

-Eso significa que jamas has tenido sexo- hablo con sequedad Feli y una sonrisa en el rostro -¡Enserio eres virgen! siempre lo decia por burlarme de ti pero nunca crei que fuera cierto- Feliciano inicio a reir y Ludwig intento contener la risa.

-¿Que tiene de malo ser virgen?- grito Kiku molesto -S-simplemente no he encontrado a la persona indicada-

-No tiene nada de malo Kiku- le dijo Feli con una sonrisa la cual debia consolar al otro -Esta bien, hablemos de nuestro primer beso-

-Esta bien- Ludwig volvio a reir levantando la mirada recordando- Cuarto de primaria... con mi profesora de Musica.

-A los 8, con un sexy pintor que estaba de visita en la ciudad de Venecia, tenia 28 e intento llevarme con el a Grecia, He... Hera... Heraclito creo que se llamaba- musito Feli intentando recordar, despues miro a Kiku -¿Y tu?- Kiku se mordio los labios bajando la mirada.

-¿Recuerdan aquella fan en Barcelona?- los dos le miraron incredulos.

-Oh... Noooo! No me digas que ella... fue...- Feli tenia una extraña mueca de asombro y risa, el pelinegro asintio.

-Ahora entiendo tu fobia a las mujeres- musito Ludwig compadeciendose del chico.

-Jamas... Jamas en mi vida habia visto una mujer tan fea- musito Kiku estremeciendose.

-Pero se lanzo directo a tu yugular- se burlo Feli -Aunque no te preocupes, yo podria darte tu segundo beso y borrar aquella experiencia tan perturbadora- dijo coqueto el italiano.

-De hecho.. ya me dieron mi segundo beso- ambos le miraron atonitos, pues no le conocian ninguna pareja a Kiku desde que lo conocian.

-¿Cuando?-

-¿Recuerdan cuando dimos un concierto en Australia? La vez que olvide por completo la letra de la cancion en mi solo-

-Si, te veias raro antes de la presentacion, mas palido y nervioso- dijo Feliciano.

-¿Fue el primer concierto que YongSoo fue a verte, no?- pregunto Ludwig. Kiku asintio con la cabeza.

-Antes del concierto, cuando ustedes nos dejaron solos, el intento darme un abrazo de la buena suerte... pero... el muy idiota se resbalo con unas gafas que estaban tiradas en el piso... y bueno...-

-¡Eso explica porque mis gafas estaban rotas!- grito Feliciano con una sonrisa.

-¿Esas gafas eran tuyas?- antes de que pudieran iniciar a discutir escucharon como la puerta del sotano se abria.

-¿Matthew?- preguntaron al unisono los tres Axis, pero la unica respuesta que obtuvieron fue el ruido de un plato quebrandoze al caer al piso.

o0o0o0o0o

-Entonces... ¿que informacion tienes de los Axis Powers?- pregunto el albino, estaban sentados en medio de un cafe a unas cuantas calles de la estacion de policia y nadie parecia poner atencion a su conversacion.

-Ellos estas con vida- dijo Matthew miraron fijamente la taza de cafe, pues por alguna extraña razon le ponia nervioso aquellos ojos carmin.

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Yo los he visto, y he hablado con ellos-

-¿Cuando los viste?-

-Esta noche y parte de la mañana- el rostro de Gilbert solo mostraba desconfianza.

-¿Como sabes que realmente eran ellos?-

-M-mis hermanos los secuestraron hace una semana, despues del concierto que dieron aqui en Liverpool, desde ese dia los han tenido encerrados en el sotano-

-Eso explica porque Ludwig no ha contestado mis llamadas- susurro para si el albino, pero despues de eso sonrio y se puso de pie -Ludwig sigue con vida!- grito mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio y por mero instinto le besaba. Matthew se quedo inmovil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Gilbert se separo aun sonriendo y le miro fijamente -¿Puedes llevarme a donde estan?-

o0o0o0o0o

La pasta quedo regada en toda la escalera, mientras el frances bajaba corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los Axis y miraba de un lado a otro, atonito. Sus hermanos le siguieron, quedandose helados al darse cuenta de lo que habia alterado tanto al galo.

-¿Donde esta Matthew?- pregunto desesperado. Los axis intercambiaron miradas dudosos.

-Fue...- el portavoz fue Kiku -al Baño!- musito como a quien se le acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-Eso es imposible- musito Arthur -¿como se deshizo de las cuerdas?-

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben amarrar nudos- musito burlon Feliciano.

-¿Y como no han escapado ustedes?- pregunto Alfred incredulo.

-No teniamos la necesidad de hacerlo, aqui estamos comodos- Ludwig se encogio de hombros.

-Tenemos que buscar a Matthew- grito Yao preocupado. Antes de que los otros pudieran responder la puerta se abrio de golpe y un chico de cabellos plateados y mirada carmin entro.

-FBI- musito mostrando su placa con una sonrisa engreida.

* * *

Chanchanchanchan! ¿que les parecio? Raro xD haha una vez mas no que en que diablos pienso cuando escribo los capitulos, hahaha la aparicion de Gilbo fue taaaaan Awesome *¬* me mato huhuhuhu he hize mencion del loco lider de Alemania y su obsecion con los perros hahaha ¿porque me suena tanto a mi? si yo ni tengo perros .-. haha pero en fin, espero les haya gustado nwn que creo que esto ya se esta acabando .-. a ver, contemos. Ha pasado una semana de que secuestraron a los Axis, entonces falta una semana para la boda de Elizabetha, el lunes se enteraron de la noticia, el martes seria el examen de Sadiq, miercoles huida de Mattie y aparicion del awesome de ore-sama coffcoff digo gilbert xD ok ok, nos quedan jueves, viernes, ya que el sabado es la boda de Lizzie chan chan chan! que pasaran en estos dos dias? descubranlo la proxima semana aqui por FF...net hahaha ok no .-. intentare actualizar a la semana... o si no antes haha pero espero no tardarme mucho y... veremos que se me ocurre hahaha

Respondiendo reviews:~~

**ChibiDDR: **hahaha ia se, yo aveces no tengo idea de como plasmar lo que traigo en mi mente, espero y quede entendible hahaha enserio estudias gastronomia? que envidia, a mi tambien me dieron muchas ganas de abrir mi propia pasteleria despues de ese anime pero soy taaan gandul que termine estudiando letras haha xD

**Jackce:** hahaha grazie por tu review, me apure en actualizar

**Misaki:** Vivan los tomates! (?) lo se, amo a ese loco coreano TwT me dolio hacerle sufrir, e intentare que salga mas Lovi-Love huhuhu pero no me des con la pala TTwTT eh historicamente hablando el gerpol es muuuy canon xD y con el PruCan pss amo lo crack xD (se nota en mis fanfics xD) aqui la conti huhu

**Lawlipop**: No podras impedir mi boda Toño, yo amo a Kiku uwu pero de igual manera te amo mucho a ti, pero amo mas a Kiku .-. (cejon en problemas) TwT

**Faby:** eso le dejo marca a Mattie huhuhu la parte de viudo fue idea de mi hermano macarron xD y si, aunque lo niegue Kiku bien sabemos que quiere con el coreano loco ese xD sigo sin creer como nadie piensa en el LudxFeli xD si mi libro de historia viene repleto de ellos dos y con Rusia de por medio haha que bonito y sadico triangulo, haha Ivan es del que mas me gusta poner, no se es de mis personajes favoritos *3* me recuerda tanto a un niño que acoso, y si vienes a Guadalajara avisame para ir a acosarte *pica mejilla* seria tan nyappyloso, te enseño todo lo que hay aqui pa visitar huhuhu y gran parte de la comedia la escribo con ayuda de mi editora xD yo soy como que mas tragica huhuhu y deje un poco corto el prucan, pero espero veamos mas huhuhu

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran vilmente a continuar la historia hahaha

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a tocar los pechos de Japon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7. Tratos**_

Arthur y Alfred dejaron caer los platos de pasta que traían para los Axis, mientras que levantaban las manos al igual que el resto de los secuestradores. El peliplata bajo las escaleras, seguido por Matthew, que llevaba la mirada baja y seguia rojo como un tomate, ya que... ese habia sido su primer beso. Los demas no se movieron, se quedaron con las manos arriba, como se veia en las peliculas, el color habia desaparecido de sus rostros, se veian casi tan palidos como el japones, a excepcion de Ivan que tenia una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. En seguida el rostro de los Axis se ilumino, al reconocer al tipo de la placa.

-¡Hermano!- grito Ludwig a lo que el prusiano respondio con su peculiar risa.

-Kesesese el awesome de mi sabia que seguirian vivos-

-Pasta...- se lamentaba en voz baja el italiano, viendo el resto de comida ahora en el suelo mientras su estomago rugia.

-Gilbert, gracias al cielo que eres tu- suspiro el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa, provocando que Arthur y Yao se pusieran atentos a cualquier tipo de relacion que los otros dos pudieran tener.

-Se ven bien- se burlo el ojicarmin poniendose frente a los captores y mirandolos con un tanto de frialdad.

-L-lo sentimos- hablo el galo con rapidez -N-no nos mate- el chico temblaba aun con las manos en alto, al igual que los otros, pero antes si quiera de pensar, el prusiano hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Les agradezco que mantuvieran a salvo a los Axis- se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras, Gilbert se incorporo y les sonrio de manera superficial -Este agente del FBI les debe una, asi que sientanse en el derecho de pedirme lo que sea-

-¡Esos locos nos secuestraron!- grito Kiku molesto, Gilbert se volteo y golpeo la cabeza del chico.

-Lo se, pero de esa manera les salvaron de ser asesinados por esos imbeciles de la disquera- Kiku hizo un mohin desviando la mirada pero sin reclamarle al albino.

-No golpees a Kiku!- gritaron Arthur y Yao al unisono, a lo que Gilbert se hecho a reir.

-Tus fans siguen siendo los mas raros, señorito samurai- se agacho mientras desataba las sogas del japones.

-Te lo dije Kiku- se burlo el italiano -a todo esto ¿porque desatas primero a Kiku?- reclamo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por que el me gusta- musito Gilbert con su sonrisa engreida, haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate.

-Pues dejame decirte que jamas saldra contigo, despues de todo ya tuvo su primera vez con YongSoo- dijo con una sonrisa picara el italiano.

-¿YongSoo? ¿El loco coreano que siempre esta manoseando a Kiku?- la mirada de Gilbert era de incredulidad.

-¡¿QUE?- Yao y Arthur no creia lo que escuchaban.

-Ya dije que YongSoo y yo nunca hemos tenido algun tipo de intimidad- grito Kiku mas que rojo.

-Pero bien que te besuqueas con el antes de los conciertos- el pelinegro bajo la mirada y fruncio los labios, intentando no gritarle un sin fin de groserias al italiano, pero sin negar lo sucedido.

-¿En serio lo haces?- pregunto entre risas el ojicarmin -Ya sabia yo que ustedes dos tenian algo-

-Solo fue en una ocasion- reclamo el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

-Entonces...- el que hablo ahora fue el anglosajon, seguido por el chino.

-... si lo hiciste...- ambos emanaban un extraña aura morada a su alrededor parecida a la de Ivan. Gilbert se hecho a reir ante la escena, sin duda alguna estar cerca de esos tres chicos siempre le divertia bastante. En seguida desato las cuerdas de su hermano y despues las del italiano.

-Ahhh! tengo tanta hambre- musito el italiano estirandose.

-Yo necesito un buen baño- el pelinegro apretaba sus muñecas, intentando tranquilizar el dolor de las cuerdas -Y una cama comoda-

-Yo quiero ver la luz del sol- Ludwig inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado mientras su cuello tronaba.

-¿No deberian primero llamar para avisar que se encuentran bien?- los chicos intercambiaron miradas con un tanto de incomodida, pero al final tomaron el telefono.

-Y...- el siguiente en hablar fue el galo -¿que pasara con nosotros?- Gilbert los miro por unos segundos pero despues sonrio de manera superficial.

-Ustedes me seran de mucha ayuda... pero primero tenemos que arreglar esto- ahora miro a los chicos que contemplaban el celular algo dudosos.

-Yo sere el primero- dijo Feliciano tomando el celular y marcando un numero. A los dos timbres contestaron.

_-¿Que quieres ahora?-_ pregunto la voz al otro lado de la linea.

-Saludar- en el rostro del italiano se dibujo una sonrisa idiota.

_-F-Feliciano...-_ la voz del otro se escuchaba extraña.

-Asi es hermanito, me encuentro bien, Ludwig y Kiku tambien estan a salvo- esta vez sonrio con ternura, pero como respuesta solo escucho el silencio y despues de eso unos cuantos sollozos.

_-MALDITO IMBECIL-_ gritaron al otro lado de la linea y Feli inicio a reir _-¿Acaso te crees un perro como para jugar a hacerte el muerto? IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA ¡maldicion!- _el chico seguia sollozando y Feli suspiro, mientras su mirada se llenaba de ternura.

-Estamos con Gilbert pero tenemos un pequeño problema, al parecer los locos de la disquera intentan matarnos, asi que supongo que Gil encontrara una manera de sacarnos del sotano, es una larga historia, cuando nos veamos de nuevo te la contare- el chico hablaba con rapidez, no queria dar mucha informacion.

_-Pasame a ese bastardo-_ hablo Lovino intentando que su voz se escuchara firme, Feli le paso el telefono.

-Ehh? si... aja... si... como digas... adios- Gilbert colgo -Tu hermano esta loco- musito mientras suspiraba.

-Bueno... creo que ahora yo deberia llamar...- Kiku estiro la mano para tomar el telefono mientras Feli sonreia de manera picara.

-¿a YongSoo?- Kiku desvio la mirada un tanto sonrojado pero con el entrecejo fruncido.

_-¿Hanya?-_ preguntaron al otro lado de la linea entre sollozos.

-YongSoo... soy yo...- el pelinegro les dio la espalda mientras cubria la bocina con su mano, intentando que los otros no escucharan con quien hablaba.

_-ANIKI!- _grito el coreano obligando a Kiku a separar su oido del celular, los sollozos se hicieron mas evidentes mientras el otro gritaba_ -Dime que en verdad eres tu y que no es una alucinacion producto de aquellas galletas caducadas que comi sin medida en medio de mi depresion-_

-No soy una alucinacion YongSoo, soy yo y... espera... ¿que comiste que?- Kiku se veia nervioso y preocupado por el otro, pero el coreano no respondio.

_-¿Entonces estas sano y salvo?-_ pregunto el otro.

-Si, sano y salvo- dijo Kiku mientras suspiraba.

_-¿Tus pechos estan sanos y salvos?- _el rostro de Kiku se enrojecio y mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¿QUE TIPO DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?- grito molesto mientras escuchaba una risa del otro.

_-Queria comprobar que fueras tu- _musito con alegria, dejando de lado los sollozos _-¿Cuando podre verte?-_

-No se... Gilbert nos sacara de aqui pero... no tengo idea de cuando pero... me mantendre en contacto contigo, asi que no te preocupes y... deja de llorar- en ocasiones el pelinegro se sentia como el hermano mayor o el padre del coreano.

_-Esperare Aniki_- musito el otro mientras colgaba. Kiku suspiro y le devolvio el telefono a Gilbert, un poco aliviado al saber que el coreano ahora se encontraba bien. Gilbert tomo el telefono y se lo paso al aleman, pero este bajo la mirada y nego con la cabeza.

-Prefiero hablar con ella en persona- Gilbert suspiro mientras sonreia.

-Mama es mas fuerte de lo que crees- musito socarron mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su hermano menor -Ella fue la que me convencio en un principio de que tu no estabas muerto-

-Asi que por eso no asistio a mi funeral...-susurro con un mohin a lo que Gilbert solto una carcajada.

-¿Estaban viendo su funeral? Keseses ya me imagino sus caras, Kiku se desmayo y Feli no dejaba de llorar- los aludidos desviaron la mirada molestos.

-No me desmaye- musito el oriental.

-Y yo no lloraba- sentencio el italiano.

-Nos conoce mejor de lo que creen- Ludwig sonrio derrotado mientras le dedicaba una mirada a su hermano.

-E-esperen- esta vez fue el galo en hablar -Este tipo del FBI... ¿es hermano de Ludwig?-

-Asi es- respondieron los Axis al unisono.

-Y... ¿nos encarcelaran?-

-Claro que si- sentencio Kiku.

-No, no lo hare- dijo Gilbert mirandolos con seriedad -Necesito la ayuda de ustedes, para sacarlos de aqui y llevarlos a un lugar seguro- los chicos intercambiaron miradas y Francis estuvo a punto de responder cuando el celular del ingles inicio a sonar. Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluyendo los Axis y entonces Arthur contesto.

-¿H-hola?- su voz estaba temblorosa pues el albino hizo una extraña mueca mientras miraba con algo de desconfianza, en un susurro le indico que pusiera el altavoz y al instante el anglosajon obedecio, pues es mas que obvio que no puedes negarte a obedecer a un oficial de FBI si quieres conservar tu vida.

-Arthur, soy Eli, solo queria saber si consiguieron la banda para la boda- todos se quedaron en silencio y lanzaron una mirada de culpabilidad a los Axis.

-E-ehh... eso... bueno... no, aun no-

-Entiendo...- la chica se quedo en silencio pero continuo -Les dare hasta la tarde del sabado, una hora antes de la boda, no me queden mal- la chica colgo y los otros suspiraron.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- inicio a lamentarse el chino -Secuestramos a los Axis para que tocaran en la boda pero ahora con ese problema-

-¿No era mas facil que nos preguntaran si iriamos?- pregunto con ironia el japones a lo que los 5 le dirigieron una mirada casi asesina.

-Lo hicimos- musito Alfred enojado.

-Y se burlaron de nosotros- completo Ivan fingiendo enojo pero con una risita, Kiku desvio la mirada pero Gilbert se quedo pensativo.

-Les debemos una por mantener a salvo a estos idiotas, a cambio los Axis tocaran en esa boda- finalizo. Los ojos de los chicos se iluminaron mientras los Axis suspiraban fatigados.

-Ya me habia acostumbrado a no hacer nada- lloriqueo el italiano.

-No se si este listo para volver al trabajo- susurro el japones -No he ensayado en los ultimos dias y creo que mi voz se escucha diferente-

-¿Con que trajes saldremos a dar el show? No pienso utilizar esto- se quejo el aleman.

-Estamos todos sucios, necesitamos ducharnos, ropa nueva, una manicura, un masaje relajante, un poco de yoga, la before-party, un poco de alcohol y chicas lindas en bikini jugando con almohadas- esta vez el que hablo fue el italiano.

-¿Usualmente piden eso?- pregunto incredulo Gilbert.

-Claro- dijeron sonrientes los Axis.

-El yoga es de gran ayuda- agrego el japones.

-Ahora entiendo porque los de la disquera quieren matarlos- se burlo el albino.

-Con nuestros discos y conciertos ganan 10 veces lo que nosotros le pedimos- se defendio el japones.

-No cuando pides _Chanel_ Kiku- musito el italiano.

-Gastan mas en tus putas baratas que en mis accesorios-

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, son baratas señorito _Armani_-

-No es mi culpa tener un gusto exigente, a diferencia de ti que te acuestas con cuanta cosa viviente se pone enfrente de ti-

-Estas celoso porque no me he acostado contigo, joven _Dior_-

-Como acabo de decir, tengo un gusto exigente-

-_Touche_- dijeron Francis y Matthew al unisono, Feliciano fruncio los labios y le dio la espalda al japones, derrotado.

-Como sea, te quedaras virgen hasta la muerte- Kiku se sonrojo y se cruzo de brazos, dandole la espalda a su igual.

-Prefiero eso, a contraer sifilis- la atmosfera se volvio tensa, hasta que el aleman grito.

-¡Al diablo con las putas de Feliciano y la ropa de Kiku! Estamos a punto de morir, tenemos la oportunidad de salvarnos y ustedes piensan en sus caprichos ¿acaso no tienen cerebro?- hablo con voz dictadora, dejando a sus compañeros boquiabiertos, pues el nunca se habia mostrado asi. Gilbert solto una carcajada rompiendo el silencio.

-Me recordaste a papa Lud, jamas crei que tuvieras esa personalidad- el aleman se sonrojo y desvio la mirada, pues no recordaba nada de su padre. -Muy bien, ahora debemos hacer un plan de escape, para que lleguen al lugar de la boda y los mantengamos a salvo hasta esa fecha... pero, por ahora sera mejor que vayamos a domir-

-Ohh... si, yo necesito una buena cama- se levanto el italiano tomando al norteamericano de la corbata y jalandolo escaleras arriba -Buenas noches caballeros- musito burlon.

-E-espera... e-el heroe debe quedarse a proteger a tus compañeros- espetaba Alfred nervioso.

-Tranquilo vaquero, que iremos a cabalgar un rato- diciendo esto salieron del sotano.

-Yo me llevare a Ludwig a mi casa- hablo alegre Ivan pero el galo le detuvo.

-Nadie saldra de esta casa, o al menos no los Axis- el sovietico suspiro fastidiado.

-Entonces yo me llevare a Kiku a mi habitacion- esta vez el que hablo fue el ingles.

-¡Estas Loco si crees que ire!- grito Kiku escondiendose tras Gilbert el cual se hecho a reir.

-P-pero yo solo queria ofrecerte mi cama- se excuso el ingles.

-No estare encerrado en la misma habitacion junto con alguno de estos locos-

-¿Y si yo estoy ahi?- hablo coqueto Gilbert.

-Menos- se cruzo de brazos el japones.

-Ahora que lo pienso- Mattie al fin hablo -Feliciano y Alfred se fueron a la habitacion de este, digase mi habitacion... asi que... no tengo donde quedarme-

-Todos dormiremos en el cuarto del cejas- dijo sonriente el prusiano mientras se cargaba al japones al hombro y tomaba de la mano al canadiense.

-Bajame IDIOTA!- grito Kiku forcejeando, pero Gilbert era mas fuerte que el, Matthew se sonrojo ante el agarre pero no dijo ni pio.

-T-todos en mi cuarto...- Los ojos esmeralda del ingles se posaron en Kiku, el cual seguia forcejeando sobre Gilbert y se sonrojo. -Me parece bien-

-A mi no, aru- se quejo Yao -Yo tambien me quedare esta noche e Ivan.. pero no conmigo.

-Heee... yo queria quedarme junto con Yao- musito Ivan con voz suave llena de tristeza lo que hizo sentir al chino un escalofrio.

-Entonces... como Alfred y Feli estan en una habitacion... Arthur, Matthew, Gilbert y Kiku se quedaran en la de Arthur... Yao, Ivan y Ludwig se quedaran en mi habitacion- el galo sonrio y todos asintieron, aunque algo en su sonrisa les hizo asustar a todos.

-L`amour L`amour~~ Buenas noches a todos huhuhuh-

* * *

Corto, lo se TwT y me tarde mucho en actualizar pero, ainss como odio la escuela, la dejare para dedicarme por completo a mi trabajo de escritora (?) haha ok ok, nada de eso, que debo seguir estudiando huhuhuhu en fin, siento que me quedo algo raro el capi y advierto, el proximo capitulo es R-e-l-l-e-n-o~~ asi es, un capitulo dedicado a lo que hicieron en la habitacion todos estos tipos, quizas ponga algo explicito el lemon entre feli y alfred perooo... no soy buena en el lemon uwu! Asi que me disculpo por adelantado, intentare actualizar rapido T.T pero esque no traia mucha inspiracion, sabe donde traigo mi mente ahorita... en fin, ahorita no se me ocurre mucho que decir asi...

Agradecimientos especiales a **Jackce**, **gvj?, Misaki-chu**, **Faby-nan,** **dana pazha**, **ChibiDDR** y **Mickz.**

**Faby-nan** no sabes como amooo con locura tus comentarios, cada que veo review tuyo salto toda nyappy, bueno, cada que veo cualquier review que dejen en mis historias hahah espero te haya ido bien en tu examen y ya te dije, cuando vengas a guadalajara me avisas uwu!, **Misaki-chu** apoyo tu idea del giripan pero el asakiku le gana huhuhu y ultimamente me entro el amor por el GreciaxEgipto *¬* hahah

Lamento no responder bien los reviews pero que puedo decir soy toda una Heracles, estoy desvelada, despues de un examen y queria apurarme a entregarles este capi que de porsi me tarde demasiado TwT Pero de igual manera cada review que me dejan es muy importante para mi, no tienen idea de como me motivan para seguir escribiendo nwn espero no tardarme tanto con el proximo capi y si me tardo... me dan con la pala TwT hahah en fin, nos leemos en el proximo capi~~ y si aprendo a responder reviews en cuanto me los dejen intentare hacerlo xD

Recuerden: **Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a seguir con sus historias frikis.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8. Pijamada**_

Los Axis despues de una larga semana de no salir del sotano pudieron pasear por el resto de la casa, lo primero que Kiku hizo fue tomar una ducha, la cual tuvo que ser custodiada por Gilbert ya que dos locos acosadores intentaban a toda costa entrar a "echar una miradita" y asegurarse de que no le faltara nada al cantante. Al salir el chico tenia puesta una pijama de color azul marino a cuadros con franjas rojas, Arthur reconocio esa pijama al instante y un hilo de sangre bajo por su nariz mientras caia al piso dramaticamente.

-¿P-porque traes puesto eso?- pregunto asustado el chino, Kiku miro la pijama por unos segundos distraido.

-¿No podia hacerlo? Bueno, al entrar a bañar sabia que no podia quedarme con la ropa sucia de la semana pasada y encontre esta pijama sobre las toallas en el armario, estaba limpia y bien doblada, asi que pense que podria usarla- el chico se encogio de hombros como si nada pasara.

-Pues estas utilizando la pijama favorita de este idiota- suspiro Yao señalando al ingles que seguia en el piso sangrando de la nariz. Kiku se quedo inexpresivo mientras miraba los botones de la prenda.

-Ah... ¿me la quito?- pregunto con inocencia desabrochando el primer boton, Yao cayo al piso cubriendose la nariz, justo sobre el ingles, ambos sangrando considerablemente. Gilbert y Kiku iniciaron a reir.

-No creia que los metodos de Feliciano funcionaran- comento Kiku caminando sobre los cuerpos de los chicos para dirigirse a la cocina, Gilbert le siguio, pasando a su igual sobre los chicos que aun intentaban reponerse a la perdida de sangre.

-¿Crees poder sobrevivir a este par?- pregunto divertido el mayor de los alemanes.

-Tu estas aqui para protegernos asi que deberas mantener a esos idiotas alejados de mi persona- musito con frialdad entrando a la cocina, donde se encontraba Matthew preparando unos pancakes.

-¿Quieren cenar?- pregunto un tanto alegre de tener visitas que notaran su presencia.

-Claro, nos encantaria- musito con amabilidad Kiku, pues apesar de que fuera un tanto cortante con el resto de las personas, ese actor empezo a simpatizarle demasiado desde la vez que rechazo a Feliciano en publico.

-Ohh, ¡pancakes! mis favoritos- comento Gilbert entusiasmado.

-Si quieren suban a la habitacion, yo llevare los platillos- respondio timidamente el canadiense con una ligera sonrisa, ya que al fin era notado.

-Como quieras- respondio sin remordimientos Kiku mientras subia las escaleras.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- dijo Gilbert mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y revolvia sus cabellos, para despues seguir a Kiku -¡Oye! señorito samurai, deberias agradecer de vez en cuando-

-Como sea- grito el japones desde arriba entrando a la primera habitacion, seguido por Ludwig y Gilbert.

Dentro se sentaron en el piso descanzando, sintiendose comodos por primera vez en esos dias. Gilbert saco un maso de cartas de quien sabe donde y les propuso que se pusieran a jugar, al instante se les unieron Francis, Yao y Arthur. Ivan dijo que solo miraria pues no le gustaban las apuestas, al igual que Matthew que ya habia preparado una docena de pancakes y ahora los repartia entre los presentes.

-Hagamos esto interesante y juguemos de prendas- grito Gilbert emocionado, mientras los Axis intercambiaban miradas.

-Me parece una mejor idea de dinero pero si asi deseas jugar señor detective- hablo Kiku mientras barajaba las cartas -Aunque debo admitir que soy algo malo en esto.

-No te preocupes Kiku- Ludwig se veia animado -El juego termina cuando quedes desnudo- Arthur y Yao lanzaron un grito fangirl mientras se cubrian la nariz.

-Espero y eso no pase- hablo inocentemente el japones, para que despues el mayor de los alemanes iniciara a repartir las cartas.

Una hora despues de que iniciaran el juego, Francis estaba sin camisa ni calcetines, mientras que Yao habia perdido los pantalones, Ludwig lucia, a parecer de Ivan bastante sexy sin su camisa.

-No es justo!- se quejo el ingles, quien solo lucia unos boxers. -¿Porque no ha perdido ninguna prenda?- Grito un tanto enojado mientras señalaba a Kiku.

-Lamento desilusionarte pero si quieres verme desnudo tendras que esperar al album fotografico que saldra el proximo verano- hablo engreidamente el japones barajando las cartas -Perdiste la ultima ronda, paga- Arthur se quedo helado mientras los presentes lanzaban una risita.

-P-pero...- el ingles se sonrojo desviando la mirada -Ya no tengo nada que quitarme- Kiku sonrio señalando los boxers, mientras Arthur se sonrojaba aun mas.

-Aceptaste el juego cejon- se burlo Francis -Quitate la ropa, asi puedes decir que te desnudaste a peticion de tu idolo- las cartas que Kiku traia en la mano golpearon al frances en el rostro, el cual seguia riendo.

-No entiendo para que quieres que se desnude Kiku- alego Gilbert -si quieres un buen hombre aqui me tienes- hablo el albino golpeando su pecho desnudo con orgullo, mientras Kiku arqueaba los ojos con cinismo.

-Por esa razon no tienes novia Gilbert- espeto el japones.

-No estas en posicion para hablar de eso Kiku- se burlo Ludwig.

-Como sea, quitate la ropa- Kiku miro con seriedad a Arthur, el cual estaba totalmente rojo. En ese momento se iniciaron a escuchar gritos que provenian de la habitacion de Alfred, los hermanos europeos no tardaron en reconocer aquella voz, pues esa chillona y molesta voz era inconfundible. Pero esta vez gritaba como si estubiera siendo torturado con un millon de agujas.

-AGHHHH! DETENTE! AGGGGGHHHHHH! DUELE DUELE!- todos se quedaron helados, a excepcion de los dos Axis y el detective, los cuales seguian comiendo pancakes como si nada pasara.

-W-W-W-what the hell?- Arthur estaba temblando, al igual que Matthew, al cual se le habian puesto los ojos llorosos. Los gritos cesaron y hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Esta muerto?- pregunto Yao con temor.

-E-e-espera- volvio a escucharse la voz de Alfred -N-no te detengas... Sigue... sigue...- Kiku escupio la leche en el rostro de Ivan, todos volvieron a quedarse helados, pero el ruso en ningun momento dejo de sonreir mientras lamia la leche de sus labios. Matthew se desmayo al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano gemelo, cayendo princesamente en los brazos de Gilbert, el cual sonrio superficial alegando algo de que cualquier persona caia ante su awesome presencia.

-C-como sea... sera mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir- hablo el frances poniendose de pie, dispuesto a irse a su habitacion donde no lograba escucharse lo que pasaba en la habitacion del americano.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, aru- exclamo el chino subiendose los pantalones y saliendo casi corriendo de la habitacion. Seguido por Ivan que comentaba algo en voz baja sobre volverselos a quitar. Ludwig suspiro poniendose su camisa.

-Bruder sera dificil estar en la misma habitacion que esos locos- espeto mirando como Gilbert recostaba al canadiense en la cama.

-¿Donde quedo tu sangre alemana Lud?- pregunto ironico el prusiano -Podras solo con ellos- Ludwig bufo y salio de la habitacion.

-Espero estar vivo mañana- grito desde el pasillo y camino hacia su sentencia.

-¿Es bueno dejarlo solo?- pregunto algo preocupado el japones.

-Es un Beilschmidt, por supuesto que si- rio el albino -Aunque el que me preocupa es el niño heroe, dejarlo solo con Feli no sera nada bueno-

-Sera devorado por el gay de encanto demoniaco- finalizo Kiku recostandose en la cama junto al canadiense que seguia inconciente. -En fin, buenas noches- finalizo dandose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Espera!- grito el ingles -¿Dormiras junto a Mattie?- el japones lo miro por unos segundos y sonrio superficial.

-Si ¿por que? ¿Prefieres que duerma a tu lado?- pregunto con inocencia sonriente. Arthur se sonrojo bastante y desvio la mirada.

-Seria genial... digo, n-no me molestaria en lo mas minimo- dijo entre risas con nerviosismo, Kiku arqueo los ojos y le dio la espalda.

-Muerete maldito homosexual- exclamo antes de quedar dormido, Arthur quedo petrificado ante sus palabras. No entendia como en angel tan hermoso habia tanta maldad. Gilbert inicio a reir.

-La unica forma de conquistar al japones seria recibiendo una bala por el- se burlo Gilbert echandose en el piso a dormir -Asi que sera mejor que no intentes nada con el cejon, te estare vigilando- Arthur suspiro mientras se recostaba debajo de la cama con pesadez.

-Estos dias seran realmente largos...-

* * *

GOMENASAIIIII! Atenme a un poste y azotenme por la tardanza TwT pero... puedo explicarlo... ok no uwu culpen al calentamiento global y el maldito calor que me corta la inspiracion, aparte de que se descompuzo la memoria y perdi todo el archivo TwT bueno bueno, lo termine rapido y ahorita que tengo tiempo lo subire, asi que tambien disculpenme por responder reviews, ahora solo por eso un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo.

-Tengo informacion de los Axis Powers, creo que se caera su pequeño teatrito- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo que el lider de la disquera se pusiera nervioso.

-¿De que estas hablando? Ellos estan muertos-

-¿Estas jugando conmigo? Tengo fotografias, se donde se encuentran ¿cuanto dinero estas puesto a dar por esto?-

-Nadie creera esas fotografias truqueadas, creo que estas siendo demasiado avaricioso... Vash- al otro lado de la linea se escucho una risa engreida.

-Tu sabes muy bien del negocio... deberias saber que no me quedaria tranquilo hasta saber que fue lo que realmente paso con ellos, parece que esto se salio de tus manos, me pregunto que pasaria contigo cuando la gente se entere que los Axis Powers siguen con vida-

-Nadie le creeria a un paparazzi mediocre como tu-

-No me conoces... no me conoces- al otro lado de la linea colgaron mientras el suizo contemplaba las fotografias de varios jovenes europes que parecian simples y corrientes. -Ellos no se ven capaces de cometer un secuestro, ¿en que rayos estaban pensando?- musito mientras contemplaba la fotografia del albino entrando a la casa -Tu fuiste quien me guio hasta ellos... Gilbert Beilschmidt-

_**Capitulo 9. Paparazzi**_

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Shuiri, Jackce, ChibiDDR, KarimeA y Faby-nan**

y por favor perdonen a esta loca escritora coreana que tarda años en actualizar TwT


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. Paparazzi**

La mañana era como cualquier otra. Sin embargo todos decidieron faltar a la escuela, pues aun no le tenian la confianza suficiente a aquel albino que se decia ser hermano mayor de Ludwig, pues todos creian que el aleman era hijo unico, o eso fue lo que la disquera les hizo creer a todos los fans. Frente a la casa, bajo la sombra de un arbol, nadie noto el extraño carro negro que estaba estacionado en ese lugar. Una chica iba al volante, de cabellos rubios y cortos y ojos verde esmeralda, estaba recostada sobre el bolante, sin despegar la mirada del frente. A su lado, un rubio muy parecido a ella limpiaba el lente de su camara, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto finalmente la chica, mirando de reojo al que parecia su gemelo.

-Claro, esta nota sera grande, apuesto que ganaremos mucho dinero- musito el chico con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pero... ¿estas seguro de que esten vivos?- ella se veia incredula, eso era notorio en su voz.

-¿Que otra razon tiene ese chico para venir a esta casa?- se encogio de hombros el suizo -Gilbert no es de los que pierden el tiempo por ahi-

-¿Le conoces bien?-

-Fuimos compañeros en la secundaria, lo conozco bien, se como son los de su clase- Lily suspiro, volviendo a posar su vista al frente.

-Solo espero no tengamos que utilizar esto- dijo pateando una pequeña caja que estaba bajo el asiento, la cual ocultaba una 9 mm con varios cartuchos de repuesto. Vash sonrio mirando a su pequeña hermana.

-¿Enserio crees que no la utilizaremos?- ella entorno los ojos mientras el rubio abria la puerta del auto.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto molesta la chica.

-Ire a saludar a mi viejo amigo- Vash le sonrio con suficiencia y camino hacia la casa de los hermanos europeos despreocupadamente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Eso no es un panda- grito molesto el albino.

-Claro que es un panda- sentencio el chino -Acaso no puedes ver sus adorables ojos negros y sus pequeñas orejas aru- Gilbert bufo, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando encontrar forma alguna a eso a lo que Yao llamaba panda.

-Yo sigo viendo solo cereal cubierto de chocolate-

-Eso es porque no tienes imaginacion ni destreza aru, ¿seguro que trabajas para el FBI?- el aleman se sintio ofendido pero decidio no seguir peleando con el, y en su lugar se llevo a la boca un gran bocado de cereal.

-Llevan media hora asi- dijo el frances suspirando con cansancio, aun en su mente estaba grabada la imagen que habia encontrado al despertar. No todos los dias veias a un idolo juvenil semidesnudo atado a tu cama con una bufanda rosada mientras un ruso que es tu compañero en el laboratorio de quimica cubre peligrosamente la boca del mayor. Por fortuna el chino llevaba ropa interior con girasoles estampados pues el ruso al mirarlas olvido por completo al aleman y dedico toda la noche a intentar desnudar al pobre asiatico. El cual desde ese dia no saldria de casa sin algun tipo de arma en el bolsillo. Y peor aun, al entrar a la habitacion de su hermano, encontrar a este, el cual se suponia era un caballero ingles, abrazando con fuerza al pelinegro mientras dormia profundamente. Claro, el dormido era el ingles, y ni siquiera los gritos desesperados del pelinegro lograron despertarle de su fantasia personal. Ahora el britanico desayunaba en una esquina del cuarto con la mano del pelinegro aun marcada en la mejilla y del otro lado el puño del chino.

-Como sea, no logro entender como los pandas te emocionan tanto, yo seria feliz si se tratara de un pollito- reclamo Gilbert cuando termino de comer, cruzandose de brazos.

-Los pandas nos brindan tranquilidad y traen paz, aparte de que son realmente lindos, aru- el chino suspiro y despues su mirada se poso en el pelinegro -Kiku-chan se veria realmente lindo vestido de panda- el japones se sonrojo y desvio la mirada, Gilbert inicio a reir con fuerza.

-Jajaja le dañaria bastante en su ego ¿seguro que te gustaria verle con una botarga gigante que lo hara ver gordo?- dos manos golpearon la mesa y Kiku se puso de pie molesto.

-Jamas usare algo con lo que me vea mas gordo- sentencio volviendose a sentar -Ya hago suficiente con comer todos estos carbohidratos- contemplo con desden el plato de cereal, suspiro y sonrio levemente -Aunque hace tiempo que no comia nada de chocolate, quizas no este mal un poco por ahora, pero tendre que hacer una estricta dieta en cuanto salga de aqui-

-Anorexico- grito el italiano bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa engreida, no habia salido en todo el dia de su habitacion pero al parecer acababa de darse un buen baño.

-Al menos yo no vomito lo que como- tercio Kiku lanzandole una mirada asesina.

-El no vomita por bulimico, lo hace por borracho- se burlo Ludwig dando un sorvo a la cerveza, aun recuperandose del trauma que le habia causado el ruso.

-No es mi culpa que la cerveza alemana tenga un sabor realmente malo, yo solo tomo vino tinto-

-El vodka sabe mejor- dijo el ruso con una tierna sonrisa.

-Por favor no hablen de alcohol- pidio el ingles en un susurro, pues todos sabian de sus malas experiencias con el alcohol.

-Hey ¿que pasaria si encerramos a Arthur, una botella de vodka y a kiku en la misma habitacion?- la mente del frances inicio a trabajar de manera acelerada, divertido ante la idea de lo que su hermanito borracho haria.

-Jamas me emborracharia delante de Kiku- alego Arthur, totalmente sonrojado. Kiku con toda la tranquilidad del mundo dio un sorvo a su leche y dijo.

-Si vuelves a tocarme te matare... se de muchas fans que estarian encantadas de hacerlo por mi- Arthur trago saliva, hundiendose una vez mas en su rinconsito.

-Lo dudo, tus fans creen que estas muerto- Gilbert dijo con seriedad y el silencio se apodero de la habitacion, hasta que el heroe de America bajo las escaleras corriendo.

-Un chico rubio se dirige a la entrada- grito, ninguno esperaba visita y Matthew seguia dormido en su habitacion, no habia nadie que llegara a casa. El timbre sono una vez y no volvio a sonar.

-Lleven a los Axis al sotano y encierrense ahi. Ivan, Alfred, quedense conmigo, solo es uno pero puede que tenga refuerzos- Gilbert tenia una mirada calculadora, muy diferente al hombre bromista de unos minutos atras. Del fajo de su pantalon saco un arma la cual ninguno de los presentes habia notado y camino hacia la entrada -Ustedes quedense detras de mi, yo abrire la puerta y preguntare por la persona, ahora vayan en silencio al sotano- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, dirigiendose con sigilo a la puerta. Arthur, Francis y Yao tomaron de los hombros a los Axis y los llevaron hacia el lugar indicado donde debian ocultarse. Ivan se emociono, tomando una tuberia que escondia debajo de su chaqueta, eso lo habia visto en una pelicula y si estaba en lo correcto en ese momento se armaria un tiroteo. Se ocultaron tras la puerta y con lentitud Gilbert la abrio.

-Baja tu arma Beilschmidt, no la necesitas- hablo el joven de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa engreida. Gilbert palidecio, se habia asegurado de que nadie lo siguiera ahi ¿como era que...?

-¿Que haces aqui Vash?- pregunto molesto, el suizo empujo la puerta entrando a la casa y aplastando al americano y al ruso.

-Heee que linda casa, aunque no es nada parecido a lo que siempre exigen los Axis- Gilbert cerro la puerta con fuerza y golpeo la pared justo frente la cabeza del suizo, deteniendo su andata.

-¿Que haces aqui?- volvio a preguntar el albino, dedicandole una mirada llena de ira y frialdad al rubio que lo contemplaba con expresion divertida.

-Negocios, negocios- se burlo el chico quitando con un ligero golpe la mano del aleman -Deberias ser mas cuidadoso con tu persona, sigues siendo igual de impulsivo que en la secundaria, agradece que los perros de la disquera no se dieran cuenta de tus curiosos movimientos- Gilbert fruncio el entrecejo pero se quedo en silencio.

-Lo dire una vez mas y si no respondes juro que te vuelo la cabeza- el aleman saco su arma y la coloco en la sien del chico, este sonrio aun mas, sin inmutarse en ningun momento. -¿Que... Haces... Aqui?- pregunto dando enfasis a cada palabra.

-Quiero la primicia- dijo el chico quitando el arma de su cabeza -Se que tienen ocultos a los Axis Powers y la disquera no tarda en averiguarlo, deben moverse cuanto antes- Gilbert guardo el arma, pero sus musculos en ningun momento se relajaron.

-¿Les dijiste algo?-

-No, esos bastardos se niegan a darme el dinero-

-¿y quieres que nosotros te demos el dinero?- el suizo inicio a reir.

-Quiero que me den una buena historia, no importa si ustedes me dan el dinero o no, la noticia me dara la fama que necesito para ser un reportero reconocido y el dinero vendra por si solo, ustedes solo deben apegarse al guion-

-¿guion?- pregunto un tanto molesto el albino -Tu tampoco has cambiado nada, Vash-

-Asi que... ¿que dices? ¿Puedo documentar el asombroso escape de los Axis Powers?- Gilbert dudo unos segundos.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto finalmente, la sonrisa en el rostro del suizo desaparecio.

-No hay necesidad, yo solo soy un simple espectador- dijo con seriedad. Alfred e Ivan se tensaron en ese momento pero para sorpresa de ambos Gilbert se tranquilizo y suspiro.

-Neutro como siempre... eso me gusta de ti- Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, acercando su rostro al del mas bajito.

-No me vengas con tus jueguitos Gilbert- Lo empujo un poco e inicio a caminar hacia la cocina -Ven, tenemos que hablar de negocios-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ah... ¿Cuanto mas devemos estar aqui encerrados? Hace calor aru!- Se quejaba el chino mientras agitaba un abancio improvisado para darse un poco de aire.

-No haces mas que quejarte!- El ingles se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo, y el chino lo miro de la misma manera.

-Maldito cejon aru!-

-¿C-cejon? ¿Que te crees? Primero abre los ojos, maldita mulan!-

-Calor, calor~- canturreaba el italiano sin darle importancia a la pelea que habian iniciado mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-Enserio, ustedes dos no tienen remedio- Susurro el frances que avanicaba el ahora desnudo pecho de feliciano, que sonreia de manera superficial.

-Sera enemigo o aliado- se pregunto el aleman, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Me da igual, con que nos saquen de este maldito horno- se quejo el japones.

-Kiku ¿tienes calor?- preguntaron al unisono el ingles y el chino, los cuales habian dejado de discutir ante las palabras del joven pelinegro.

-Si, bastante- se quejo el chico -¿No se supone que los sotanos, al estar bajo tierra, deben ser mas frios?-

-En esta epoca, lo dudo- comento Ludwig.

-¿No es que estas acostumbrado al aire acondicionado de los hoteles en los que nos hospedamos?- pregunto Feliciano burlon.

-¿Me estas llamando niño mimado?- Kiku se cruzo de pierna, sentado en una caja y mirando calculador a Feliciano.

-Mimado, delicado, metrosexual, hijo de papi, se te subio la fama a la cabeza, eres una princesita, escoge alguna, tengo muchas mas- Kiku bufo dandole la espalda, sin queres seguir la conversacion.

-Si Kiku es una princesa, yo sere su fiel caballero- hablo Arthur arrodillanse frente al asiatico.

-¡Estas loco, aru!- Yao le lanzo una patada al ingles, haciendo que este cayera al piso -Mas bien seras el sucio pirata que la rapte-

-¡Yo no soy una princesa!- grito el pelinegro siendo olimpicamente ignorado -¡Y no me traten como si fuera una mujer!-

-Awww Kiku, debe ser muy triste que una chica- musito Feliciano mirando al chino -Te trate como una chica-

-¡NO SOY UNA CHICA, ARU!- grito Yao apunto de golpear a un idol.

-Anda, golpeame- le reto el italiano -Asi podria demandarlos por mas cargos- Yao se detuvo y susurro.

-Por eso Kiku es mi favorito- la sonrisa del rostro del italiano desaparecio pero despues volvio a sonreir.

-¿Ves Kiku? Tus fans son los mas raros- Kiku fruncio el entrecejo y estuvo apunto de responderle cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe.

-Hay un tipo raro en la cocina- grito Alfred euforico bajando las escaleras, evitando pasar cerca de donde Feli se encontraba. El ruso bajo tras el con su sonrisa imborrable en el rostro.

-Se llama Vash, parece que es amigo de Gilbert- aclaro Ivan sin darle mucha importancia, a diferencia del americano. En ese momento se escucho como algo caia por las escaleras. Se quedaron pensativos pues un silencio lleno toda la casa.

-¿Seguro que era amigo de Gilbert?- pregunto temeroso Kiku de haber sido engañados por el misterioso joven. Alfred e Ivan, los mas proximos a la puerta corrieron a ella y palidecieron ante la escena.

-Q-que dolor...- susurro una voz suave. Los chicos reconocieron esa voz, Gilbert y el suizo salieron de la cocina asustados por el estruendo, el canadiense se apeno al instante, pues no estaba acostumbrado a llamar tanto la atencion.

-Mattie...- susurro Alfred -Estas sangrando- el menor se llevo la mano a la cabeza y al ver la sangre palidecio y se desmayo.

* * *

wuaaaaaa lamento la tardanza, pero es que me perdi en el sendero de la vida xD ok ok lo primero que debo hacer es dar explicaciones. Para empezar, estamos en verano .-. si lo se, no es excusa, pero el maldito calor me quita la inspiracion, me es imposible escribir con coherencia. Segundo, acabo de terminar el sexto semestre de la prepa, estuve en semana de evaluaciones, entregas de trabajos y despues de eso los ordinarios, mi cerebro se seco por completo y no lograba escribir, hasta ahora que me puse a escrbir todo el capitulo en un solo dia en mi nuevo trabajo, hahah estoy chiflada, todo lo que no escribi en un mes lo escribi en 5 horas xD ok ok, estamos cerca del final, quedan aproximadamente 2 o 3 capitulos, intentare subirlos rapido, pues ultimamente tengo tiempo para escribir, aparte de que quiero terminar esta historia porque tengo muchisimos proyectos en mente, pero no quiero subir tantos al mismo tiempo porque luego me atraso con todos .-. ennnn fin~~

Agradecimientos especiales a: **ChibiDDR, Faby-nan, Jackce **y** KarimeA** *w*

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a que la editora de esta loca escritora coreana la obligue a trabajar Dx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10. Plan de Escape.**

-Llevemoslo al hospital- pidio el americano cargando a su hermano gemelo en los brazos.

-No podemos salir de la casa, llamaremos mucho la atencion- Gilbert inicio a morder la uña de su dedo pulgar, pensando en la mejor opcion.

-La herida no es profunda- comento el frances limpiando la sangre de su hermano -Lo que me preocupa es el golpe- Los Axis suspiraron, parecia que no podian salir de un problema cuando entraban a otro aun peor. Kiku miro de solayo al rubio que se encontraba inconciente, esperaba no le pasara nada malo.

-Lily puede llevarlo al hospital, no llamara mucho la atencion, por el momento debemos pensar en la situacion de los Axis- el mas tranquilo parecia el suizo, que cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared miraba la escena como si nada pasara.

-¿Trajiste a tu hermana?- pregunto incredulo el mayor de los alemanes.

-Si, ella suele conducir el auto mientras yo tomo las fotografias- Vash se encogio de hombros restandole importancia.

-La linda, tierna y adorable Lily trabaja con un sucio y detestado paparazzi- se lamento el albino mientras que Vash le lanzaba un puñetazo.

-¿Quien te dio permiso de hablar de mi hermana?-

-Sigues siendo igual de sobreprotector- el suizo suspiro, ahora mirando al actor rubio.

-Subanlo al auto, solo salga uno, no llamen bastante la atencion, diganle a Lily que lo lleve al hospital, tenemos que planear la huida- el americano asintio, tomando con fuerza a su hermano y caminando con prisa hacia la salida.

o0o0o0o0o

La rubia de ojos verdes suspiro por enesima vez, estaba cansada de tener que esperar e involucrarse en los aprietos de su hermano. Pero en cierta manera solian ser entretenidos, claro, cuando no los perseguia la policia o una banda de mafiosos armados. En ese momento alguien toco la ventanilla con desesperacion. Molesta desvio la mirada hacia la ventana y se sorprendio al ver dos rubios identicos, uno inconciente y el otro cargandolo, bajo un poco el vidrio, desconfiada.

-Vash me mando- fue lo primero que dijo el americano -Dijo que llevaras a Mattie al hospital, por favor- Lily volvio a dudar unos segundos, pero el rubio se veia inofensivo y el otro enserio parecia grave, asi que no le quedo de otra que acceder.

-Rapido, subelo solo a el, mi hermano te necesitara... supongo- abrio la puerta y el americano subio al menor, despues cerro la puerta y puso el motor en marcha -Estare comunicandome con mi hermano, vigilare el perimetro, no salgan para nada- Alfred asintio un poco nervioso, mas que nada por el estado de su hermano, aparte no entendia como no llamarian la atencion si una pequeña niña llegaba al hospital con un actor canadiense reconocido en America herido e inconciente, habia muchas fallas en el plan pero, supuso que ella se las ingeniaria.

o0o0o0o0o

-El problema principal es que la disquera pronto encontrara la casa- enfatizo el suizo una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en la cocina. Gilbert e Ivan lo escuchaban atentos, el resto se veian un tanto nerviosos, a excepcion del japones y el italiano que distraidos jugaban con un tetrix.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto inquisidor el albino, Vash rodo los ojos.

-Eres muy predecible Gilbo, los bastardos de la disquera sabian de tu terquedad con respecto a la muerte de tu hermano y no dudes que iniciaran a vigilar tus movimientos, haran lo mismo que yo hize, pero ellos son mas lentos- hablo un poco superficial el rubio y Gilbert fruncio el entrecejo -Deberias ser mas cuidadoso, al menos ya estoy aqui para ayudarte con tu plan-

-¿Y?- pregunto el japones, separando la mirada del videojuego -¿Cual es el grandioso plan de escape?- Vash apreto los puños y desvio la mirada.

-No tienes un plan- afirmo Gilbert con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Los planeo segun la situacion en la que nos encontremos- sentecio Vash -No contaba con que tendrian invitados- esto lo dijo mirando al quinteto de secuestradores, para despues reir un poco -Bueno, al menos tenemos uno menos- miro a Alfred el cual apreto los puños -Pero, el joven Matt podria ser de gran ayuda fuera de aqui, solo es cuestion de esperar el momento- se hizo un silencio un tanto incomodo, el cual fue interrumpido solo por la cancionsita de game over del tetrix.

-Por el momento sera mejor no hacer ningun movimiento, nos quedaremos todos dentro de la casa, no llamen la atencion- fue lo que dijo Gilbert, iniciando a revizar el refrigerador y sacando una cerveza -Lo que resta del dia nos quedaremos aqui, mañana iniciaremos a preocuparnos- camino a la sala dispuesto a quedarse dormido en el sillon.

-Hey tu!- grito molesto Vash -Aun no puedes irte, tenemos que hacer varios planes por si algo sale mal-

-Como sea- tercio Gilbert cerrando los ojos y bostezando.

-He dicho que debemos hacer planes-

La tarde paso entre gritos de ambos ex-compañeros y el triunfo del albino. Los Axis prefirieron perder el tiempo frente al televisor, viendo entretenidos programas de animales salvajes del Sahara. A su vez, los hermanos europeos esperaban ansiosos la llamada de su pequeño hermano, mientras que el euro-asiatico y el chino preparaban la cena, ya que despues de tanto ajetreo todos habian olvidado la comida y ya iniciaba a oscurecer.

-Yo soy un leon- musito de repente el italiano, inchando el pecho y poniendo pose sexy -Somos igual de fuertes y salvajes-

-Y perezosos- agrego el japones con una sonrisa superficial, Feli le lanzo una mirada asesina y luego sonrio burlon.

-Tu eres un suricato- Kiku lo miro con confusion e ironia, pudo haber utilizado un insulto mejor pero ¿un suricato? ¿como diablos podia compararlo con un suricato?

-¿Suricato?- al ver la confusion en el rostro de Kiku, Feliciano inicio a reir.

-Si, siempre escondiendote en agujeros, huyendo de los depredadores salvajes como yo- Kiku inicio a reir, sin duda el interminable diccionario de ofensas de su amigo iba en declive -Y Ludwig es un elefante- el pelinegro callo al escucharlo, al igual que Ludwig que se quedo helado.

-¿E-elefante?- pregunto preocupado el aleman.

-Si, son enormes pero no hacen nada especial y nadie sabe por que estan ahi- Kiku inicio a reir con mas fuerza mientras caia al piso y se abrazaba el estomago sin dejar de reir. En cambio Ludwig se sonrojo y desvio la mirada.

-A-al menos...- agrego el japones dejando de reir y limpiandose las lagrimas -Los elefantes pueden pisar con facilidad a cualquier leon que se le ponga enfrente- El aleman lo contemplo sorprendido, pues en cierta manera eso era como si le hubiera defendido, pero era mas que obvio que solo lo hacia para contradecir al italiano.

-Es mucho mas facil que pisen a un suricato sin darse cuenta- se defendio Feli.

-¿P-podrian dejar de compararme con un elefante?- pidio un poco molesto Ludwig pero ambos Axis lo ignoraron.

-¿Que dices? El suricato puede esconderse con facilidad en uno de sus agujeros, pero el leon donde se mete ¿eh?-

-Podria meterse facilmente en TU agujero, Kiku~~ canturrio Feli en doble sentido, mientras el pelinegro se sonrojaba notoriamente y un suizo que caminaba cerca de ahi escupia todo el contenido de su bebida.

-V-vete al diablo- Kiku habia perdido la batalla esta vez, le dio la espalda y camino dando zancadas a la cocina, dispuesto a alejarse lo mas rapido que pudiera de ese maldito italiano.

-Me sentire realizado el dia que me lleve a la cama a ese bastardo- comento pasajeramente Feliciano, sentandose alegre frente al televisor. Ludwig suspiro, sin duda no habia solucion alguna entre esos dos, se preguntaba de donde diablos habian ideado en la disquera una personalidad tan inocente y timida de Feliciano y una personalidad educada y modesta de Kiku.

-Como dice el dicho, _el leon no es como lo pintan_- comento finalmente Lud en un susurro, el cual fue escuchado por Feliciano.

-Ya pareces un abuelo con tus dichos Lud, por eso eres el de menos personalidad en la banda- el aleman dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa derrotado y el italiano dedico toda su atencion al televisor.

Alfred, Arthur y Francis se habian pasado el resto de la tarde en una habitacion un tanto alejada de la sala. Estaban preocupados por su hermano, sabian que Mattie no era de los que se dejaban derrotar con facilidad, pero no debian de confiarse, quizas ese plan habia sido un grave error desde el principio, si no hubieran secuestrado a los Axis no habrian involucrado a su hermano menor en este problema y ahora ellos mismo no correrian ese peligro mortal.

-P-pero...- hablo finalmente el frances despues de unos segundos de silencio -Si no los hubieramos secuestrado... ellos ya estarian muertos- intento animar a sus hermanos los cuales suspiraron.

-Y nosotros no tendriamos que preocuparnos por ser asesinados- completo el ingles, recargando su frente en sus manos entrelazadas. -¿Hicimos lo correcto?-

-En un inicio...- agrego el americano -Lo hicimos actuando solo en nuestro propio beneficio, los secuestramos para poder quedar bien con Eli, no sabiamos en el embrollo que nos metiamos-

-Podriamos devolverlos a la disquera- finalizo el frances -Asi terminarian nuestras preocupaciones-

-Nos matarian para callarnos- enfatizo Arthur poniendose de pie -No se arriesgarian a dejarnos con vida, sabemos la verdad y ¿que mejor manera de silenciarnos que mandarnos a la tumba?-

-No podemos venderlos asi- termino Alfred -Puede que no sean generosos, ni modestos, ni agradables, ni amables, ni dulces, ni educados, ni agradecidos, pero son humanos y no podemos venderlos asi-

-Solo lo dices por Felciano- le reclamo el ingles enojado.

-¿Y tu no quieres salvar a Kiku?- pregunto a la defensiva un americano totalmente sonrojado. Arthur tambien se sonrojo y desvio la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que el ruso y el chino entraron a la habitacion.

-Estamos juntos en esto- musito el chino cruzado de brazos -No hagan planes sin nosotros-

-Juntos salvaremos a los Axis Powers daaah- agrego el ruso sonriendo con ternura. Los hermanos europeos sonrieron levemente, pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando el suizo entro a la habitacion.

-Es Lily, del hospital- todos contuvieron la respiracion mientras el rubio escuchaba atentamente el celular -el joven Matt esta bien, tuvieron que hacerle tres puntadas pero no fue una herida de gravedad, sin embargo los doctores le dejaran internado lo que resta de la noche por el golpe que se dio- el chico callo y un suspiro general de alivio se escucho en la habitacion, pero entonces el suizo se puso tenso y apreto los puños -No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas Lily- grito molesto -Todavia no tienes edad para salir con chicos, menos con un actor o miembro de la farandula... si, si... se que fue solo una mentira, pero... Lily ¡LILY!- el suizo le inicio a gritar al telefono molesto al darse cuenta que al otro lado de la linea habian colgado.

-Eres un hermano molesto- se quejo Gilbert subiendo las escaleras -Deberias dejar de ser tan celoso, Lily es una chica muy linda y con un futuro dichoso por delante, consiguete una novia o un perro- el suizo le lanzo un puñetazo, cosa que se habia vuelto costumbre entre ellos dos.

-Parece amor apache- comento Ludwig.

-Ellos serian una buena pareja- agrego Francis, con lo que logro ganarse un puñetazo del suizo y una patada de albino.

-NO SOMOS PAREJA- gritaron al unisono, para despues mirarse unos segundos y desviar la mirada molestos.

-Como sea, sera mejor que vayamos a dormir- para sorpresa de todos el que hablo fue el americano, saliendo de la habitacion, era notorio su cambio de animo al saber que su hermano gemelo estaba internado en el hospital. Los otros asintieron y mientras Feliciano salia de la habitacion dispuesto a seguir al norteamericano, el agente del FBI lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo arrastro dentro de la habitacion.

-Los tres Axis dormiran en la misma habitacion esta noche bajo mi supervicion, no puedo arriesgarme a dejarlos solos, ustedes ingenienselas para dormir en las otras habitaciones- el primero en aceptar fue el pelinegro, que se recosto en una de las dos camas disponibles, Ludwig enseguida tomo la otra y se recosto mirando a la pared.

-Yo dormire con ustedes- exigio el suizo. Gilbert lo contemplo con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Feliciano corria a la cama de Ludwig y se abraza de su espalda, el aleman se sonrojo levemente pero lo ignoro, acostumbrado al extraño trato de su amigo.

-Haz lo que quieras- finalizo Gilbert recostandose junto a Kiku el cual hizo una mueca de molestia pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y donde dormire yo?- se quejo Vash, Gilbert cerro los ojos intentando ignorarle pero decidio que lo mejor seria responderle.

-El piso es comodo, toma una sabanas y tumbate ahi- Vash fruncio el entrecejo, se sento al borde de la cama y empujo al Kiku al centro, quedando los tres en la misma cama, hombro con hombro, situacion realmente incomoda para el pelinegro con alergia al contacto humano.

-Esto es molesto- susurro Kiku, mirando con odio a ambos amigos.

-Callate y duermete- tercio Gilbert, mas molesto e incomodo que Kiku. Vash gruño y cerro los ojos. El japones supo que no obtendria lo que queria, asi que suspiro y cerro los ojos esperando que la noche no fuera tan mala.

Todos dormian placidamente, sin tener idea de lo que tendrian que vivir el viernes y el sabado para poder llegar a salvo a la boda y decir la verdad sobre el paradero de los Axis Powers. Un quinteto de secuestradores que se convertiran en heroes, un trio de famosos artistas que estaban apunto de ser asesinados, un agente del FBI intentando salvar la vida de su hermano, un paparazzi en busca de la noticia del año. ¿Como diablos terminaron durmiendo bajo el mismo techo?

* * *

_**Viernes por la mañana:**_

_**Sabia que ese momento llegaria, pero no creia que seria tan pronto.**_

_**-Tenemos que irnos- grito el suizo -Nos han encontrado-**_

_**-¿Estas loco?- Kiku estaba mas que alterado -¡Yo NO me vestire de mujer!-**_

_**-Esto...- susurro temeroso y sonrojado el ingles -Es un motel-**_

_**-Se que debo hacer, lo vi en una pelicula- ni siquiera esa situacion podria borrar la tierna sonrisa de Ivan.**_

Chan chan chaannnn~~ He aqui el decimo capitulo, huhuhu enserio no tengo idea de que estaba pensando cuando escribi lo del leon, haha quizas porque soñe con leones. Mi hermano macarron norte y yo llegamos a la conclusion de que me entra la inspiracion cuando como pizza, asi que manden sus dotaciones de pizza si quieren que actualize rapido e3e broma broma xD aunque una que otra pizza gratis no me vendria mal. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y si se les hizo raro el capi de Pijama esperen el proximo capitulo:_ Motel_, haha eso si les digo, 5 personitas deberan vestirse de mujer, ahi se los dejo a su imaginacion kukukukuku. Saque cuentas, al parecer seran 12 capitulos y un bonus ++ u OVA, como quieran llamarle xD Eso si les digo, habra persecuciones, explosiciones, besos besos, muchos disparos, y un frances apasionado cantando. Todo lo que una buena pelicula hollywoodense debe tener ;3 aunque eso si, esta obra esta hecha 100% en Corea. Bollywood story x3 ahora si y despues de tanto tiempo de hacer el loco. **Nota:** Ya tengo nombres para los locos de la disquera! : _**Benito, Hiro y Furias. **_Y si, todo esto lo escribo mientras mi editora en jefe me grita ¡Ahogate! porque me estoy tomando MI leche que me robo ewe. Y a quien adivine a quienes me refiero con los locos de la disquera les dare de regalo un fic de la pareja que mas les guste (a excepcion de UsUk, Suiza o PrusiaxAustria, hetero, germancest ó nordicos, que no soy muy buena con las personalidades de ellos Dx) Eso si, tienen que adivinar los tres ewe. Pista para uno: _Pijama de Rayas. _=D

Respondiendo reviews:

**Karima: **Mattie es hermoso al igual que Ivan, son de mis personajes favoritos, y me encanta poner a mi canadiense como el atormentado y adolorido, Ivan, no se lo amo con esa personalidad infatil hahaha, todo tiene que llegar a su final y debo terminarlo si quiero comenzar nuevos proyectos, que luego dejo todo botado, aunque tengo unos fics que no son regulares (como nota de suicidio o violento placer) me centro en los de temas mas faciles xD Aunque eso si, ya debo actualizar esos Dx

**Merlina:** Team Volturi? -te acosa- kukukuku gracias por agregar el fic a favs hahaha io estoy loquita por los Volturi, en especial por Marcus, aunque odie el actor que le pusieron en las peliculas y por eso ya no las vi .-. aparte me molesto que en la pelicula hablara siendo que solo tiene 2 dialogos en toda la (hablamos de crepusculo, nop? xD)

**Faby:** cuando veo reviews tuyos grito de emocion hahaha no se, adoro tus reviews, me ponen asi como que toda nyappy al cuadrado. Ya se, mi Mattie es del tipo de personas que van caminando por la calle y su cabeza es un buen receptor de balones (como yo comprendere) hahah lo adoro en su totalidad y enserio no tengo idea de porque hice a los Axis de esa manera pero... pobre Lud TwT me da penita que lo traten tan mal, pero en otro fic se vengara, lo aseguro dazeeee... Gracias por el review~~

**Vongola:** No se porque Feli lo veo de seme y me gusta la pareja que hace con el Hero, aunque tampoco se de donde diablos saque esa pareja hahah amo con locura el crack, y soy vilmente anti canon uwu Aleita, me gusta la pareja pero como decia, como que es algo canon xD me gustan mas las parejas disparejas, aparte de que la editora en jefe me golpea si el aleman engaña al polaco con alguien mas huhuhuhuhu gracias por el review.

**Jackce:** Te has desmayado por ver sangre? o.o yo estoy toda loca que me encanta ver cuando alguien sangra, aunque claro nada grave, capaz que si me desmayo de ver un decapitado o un cercenado Dx si de por si me da cuiscuis ver los periodicos amarillistas que pasan a los pobres tipos todos partidos en pedasitos, pero cuando me corto yo siempre me quedo un buen rato viendo la sangre y dejando que se riegue por mi mano, para despues terminar metiendome el dedo en la boca (cosa que resulta realmente pervertido si tienes una mente de seme pirata ingles pervertido .-.) como sea, creo que ya me excedi con las ironias, gracias por el review~~

**Recher: **Hahaha pues claro que Feliciano es como Francis, aunque diria mas bien que es como abuelo Roma, despues de vivir tanto tiempo con el debio de aprender algo bueno aparte de pintar no? Yo siempre he dicho que mi feli es asi de perver, si no porque tantas insinuaciones a Lud e3e? (ahhhh el trasero de alemania es suave~~) Aparte si es asi de coqueto con las mujeres que no lo sea con los hombres xD Hahah bienvenida a la locura, espero recibir mas reviews tuyos~~

**Damon:** fantasma buuuuuuu (se pone una sabana blanca encima y persigue a damon) ok no xD mis fics no son fantasmas, son canadienses! Canadien-coreano e3e y suerte con la escuela =D yo ya logre despedirme de ella, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo del trabajo forzado =w= demandare a mi madre *delirios kikuescos* hahah entiendo, a mi me duele el doble que Kiku rechaze a Arthur TwT (despues de todo yo roleo al cejas xD) pero amo a kiku y me gusta que me traten mal (?) hahah ok ok no, Vash es de mis personajes favoritos (lo cosplayeo... o algo asi xD) lo adoro y debia de meterlo a la historia huhuhuhuhuhu en fin yo ya hable demasiado, deberia estar en el trabajo xD

Esto se escuchara marica pero me siento solita por ahi asi que:

Siganme en Twitter ;3 no tengo idea de como se utilize pero ahi busquenme como **Junjou Panic**, o algo asi .-.

Ok, si no me gustaria recibir sus quejas (aparte del review) y tener mas contacto con ustedes, asi que en face busquenme como: **Lucy Isobel Grey**

**Matta nee~~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11. Motel**_

Lo desperto el continuo vibrar del celular en su bolsillo. Habia dormido en una posicion incomoda y eso le habia ocasionado un intenso dolor en el cuello. Con molestias tomo el celular pero al ver reconocer el numero de quien llamaba sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el dolor y el sueño se esfumaron por completo.

-¿Que pasa Lily?- pregunto apenas contesto.

-_Hay autos extraños rondando la zona, aun estan a unas seis calles de la casa donde se encuentran, pero lo mejor sera que salgan de ahi- _la chica corto al instante, gesto que esta vez no molesto al suizo, pues sabia a la perfeccion que bien su llamada podia estar siendo interferida.

-Oye ¡tu!- grito pateando al albino que susurraba cosas en sueños -¡Despierta!- los gritos despertaron al trio Axis, pero no hicieron efecto en el agente del FBI.

-Cinco minutos mas...- susurro Gilbert en sueños, abrazando lo que a su parecer era una almohada pero que se trataba, una vez mas del pequeño japones que intentaba separarlo a patadas.

-¿Acaso les parece esto diverto?- grito histerico Kiku, que se estaba artando de que lo trataran como peluche.

-A mi si- dijo el italiano tomando fotografias de la escena con el celular de Gilbert.

-¡Hey! ¡Gilbert! ¡Despierta! Los enemigos estan cerca- un silencio incomodo lleno la habitacion. Los Axis se habian quedado helados por completo y palidecieron. Gilbert abrio los ojos y se incorporo, mirando con seriedad al suizo.

-¿Que has dicho?-

-Lily llamo, estan cerca, tenemos que sacarlos de aqui o son capaces de lanzar granadas a la casa- Gilbert se puso de pie con rapidez dispuesto a ir a la habitacion de los otros a despertarlos, pero no fue necesario. Los gritos del suizo los habian despertado y fueron a ver que pasaba.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan- todos bajaron a la cocina, que era el punto de reunion mas practico. La platica se inicio y los tres Axis se mostraron extrañamente callados e incomodos.

-Saldremos por separado, y de preferencia por la puerta trasera- hablo el suizo -Quizas esten vigilando la entrada ¿hay alguna manera de llegar a la otra calle sin ser vistos?- pregunto a los hermanos europeos, se miraron unos segundos pero asintieron.

-Hay un atajo, por la casa de una amiga- dijo con determinacion Arthur

-No podemos arriesgarnos a entrar a la casa de Cecile- se quejo Francis -¿Y si nos ven?-

-Esta de vacaciones, regreso a casa de sus abuelos en Seychelles, nadie nos vera- confirmo Arthur.

-Entonces saldran por ahi, Gilbert, tu debes salir por la puerta delantera. Ellos te vieron llegar aqui asi que deben verte salir-

-Pero... ¿que hare una vez a fuera? Sigue siendo sospechoso que entre a la casa y salga de ella como si nada- comento Gilbert.

-Saldremos como pareja- se hizo otro silencio incomodo ante las palabras de Vash -Esto es vergonzoso...- susurro para si -Pero no se me ocurre nada mas, estas aqui visitando a tu pareja, deprimido despues de la muerte de tu hermano necesitas consuelo, como sea eso servira de distraccion. Les sorprendera un poco que sea yo pero no confio en ninguno de estos idiotas... al menos... tengo la esperanza de que lleguen con bien al otro lado de la calle donde Lily los esperara en una camioneta-

-¿Cuando planeaste todo esto?- pregunto curioso Gilbert.

-Anoche lo hable con Lily- el suizo de encogio de hombros -Daremos vueltas por toda la ciudad todo el dia, visitaremos diferentes puntos, para despistar a esos bastardos. Al final pasaremos la noche en algun motel a las afueras de la ciudad. Haremos parejas y uno tendra que vestirse de mujer-

-¿¡QUE¡?- se escucho un grito grupal.

-Los tres Axis son los que se disfrazaran, pero necesito otros dos voluntarios-

-¡Yo no me vestire de mujer!- grito histerico Kiku.

-Tienes que ¿o quieres que te descubran y asesinen?- el pelinegro guardo silencio, sonrojado y desviando la mirada. Sus argumentos eran mas que ciertos.

-¿No hay voluntarios?- pregunto una vez mas Vash. Arthur empujo a Yao, que dio un paso adelante y un respingo -Genial, te quedara perfecto el traje- espeto Vash, Yao le lanzo una mirada asesina a Iggy el cual le sonrio burlon.

-Y el segundo voluntario seras tu Vash- reclamo Gilbert empujandolo. Vash se sonrojo mas que pudo pero no pudo negarse.

-Esta bien, solo porque ustedes se verian realmente pateticos vestidos de mujeres- Ivan rio suavemente, todo esto le parecia realmente divertido -Como sea, entraremos al motel en el que nos hospedaremos en parejas como ya habia dicho. Lo haremos por sorteo- Hicieron papelitos de los chicos que no tendrian que vestirse de mujer, entre los que estaban Gilbert, Arthur, Ivan, Francis y Alfred. -Ok, tomen un papelito señoritas- a los Axis les molesto que los llamaran de esa manera pero no habia opcion.

-Que me toque con Kiku, que me toque con Kiku- inicio a susurrar Arthur con los ojos cerrados. Yao lo miro con odio, pues al ser de los que se vestirian de mujer era imposible que le tocara con Kiku.

-Ok...- dijo el suizo -Digan con quien les toco.

-Francis- dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa, el frances se la devolvio mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-A-Alfred- el chino se veia totalmente incomodo con la situacion.

-Arthur- el aleman se quedo helado al mencionar el nombre, el anglosajon cayo al piso totalmente deprimido.

-Ivan- Kiku levanto la mirada y contemplo al que seria su pareja, estaba seguro de que habia sido el loco que lo golpeo con la tuberia. Este le sonrio con ternura y eso calmo un poco al pelinegro, sinceramente se veia el mas normal de todos y no creia que fuera a pasar nada malo con el.

-G-gilbert...- susurro molesto Vash... ¿porque diablos le habia tocado con el?

-Perfecto- aplaudio el albino -Ya tenemos las parejas, ahora larguemonos de aqui.

-Escuchen, intenten andar siempre con su pareja seleccionada. Si llegamos a separarnos estos idiotas conocen a la perfeccion la ciudad, luego buscaremos un punto donde encontrarnos, la prioridad es mantener con vida a estos tres- el suizo hablaba con determinacion digna de un agente del FBI, a comparacion de Gilbert que parecia una molesta y engreida celebridad. -Ahora vayanse-

Los inexpertos secuestradores, ahora rescatitas se encaminaron a la puerta trasera. Mientras que Gilbert y Vash iban a la entrada. Antes de salir miraron por una ventana y lograron distinguir dos autos sospechosos estacionados en la acera de enfrente. Gilbert llevo su mano instintivamente al fajo donde guardaba su pistola pero Vash le detuvo, negando con la cabeza. Si algo salia mal ellos serian los mas expuesto. Solo esperaban que los tres idolos estuvieran a salvo.

La parte mas dificil de esa huida quizas fuera el saltar la verja, pues era lo unico que separa la casa de los hermanos europeos a la de su amiga de la infancia. El recorrido por el patio no era tan peligroso, pues no quedaba a la vista de la parte delantera de la casa. Pero por si las dudas todos fueron con sigilo. Arthur aprovecho la situacion para tomar la mano de Kiku y guiarle, pero este se solto y dio varios pasos adelante, separandose un poco del señor acosador. Ivan iba mas que emocionado, recordando que una situacion parecida la habia visto en alguna pelicula de Indiana Jones. Alfred le siguio la jugarreta, mencionando que en la mayoria de esas peliculas los malvados siempre eran los rusos. Haciendo que la sonrisa de Ivan se borrara por unos segundos pero al ver como Ludwig tropezaba con la hierba volvio a sonreir.

-Ten mas cuidado, Lud- menciono Feliciano, mientras el y Kiku ayudaban a levantar a su compañero -Eres enorme y aun no sabes como utilizar tu cuerpo-

-L-lo lamento- el aleman se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada -No es comodo para mi caminar tan encorvado-

-Ninguno de nosotros esta acostumbrado a esconderse tanto- lo conformo Kiku -Claro, solo lo hacemos cuando hablamos de la prensa, pero cuando no tienes nada que esconder no debes porque hacerlo-

-Habla por ti Kiku- se quejo el italiano -¿Te imaginas lo que harian mis fans si se enteraran de cada romance que tengo? Las pobres se suicidarian... aunque... no seria una mala idea tener unos cientos de mujeres esperando ser consoladas por este tierno italiano- Kiku temio haberle dado una MUY mala idea al chico. Francis inicio a llorar.

-Es tan... asombroso... Desearia poder tener su destreza- todo el grupo, a excepcion de Feli, entornaron los ojos.

-Bien- los interrumpio Alfred -¿Quien sera el primero en saltar?- todos se miraron entre si. -Seras tu Arthur-

-¡¿QUE?- el ingles iba a iniciar a quejarse pero el americano no le dio tiempo pues con su fuerza descomunal lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo al otro lado de la verja. Pudo escucharse el grito del chico al caer y un ruido sordo.

-El servira de colchon ¿quien es el siguiente?- y asi iniciaron a pasar todos, dejando a los Axis casi para el final. Pero las lanzadas fueron continuas. Dejando sin siquiera poder concentrarse a los que se encontraban del otro lado. Hasta que el unico que faltaba era Ivan y Alfred. El ruido de un vaso quebrarse al caer hizo que todos se quedaran helados. Frente a ellos. Una chica morena con un vestido ligero color azul los miraba anonada.

-C-Cecile...- Arthur palidecio. Estaba seguro que ella y su familia estaban de vacaciones. Los presentes iniciaron a levantarse del piso pero la chica miraba boquiabierta a los tres cantantes que se suponia deberian estar muertos. Alfred se lanzo cayendo sobre todos y haciendolos volver a caer.

-Wuhuhu esto es tan divertido- grito euforico. Ivan utilizo una pequeña puerta que habia al final de la verja y atraveso las casas caminando como si nada pasara. Viendo a todos amontonados en el piso.

-¡Quitenme a este gordo de encima!- grito histerico Kiku, mientras Alfred se levantaba ofendido.

-No estoy gordo... estoy rellenito- hablo en un mohin. Arthur en cuanto pudo levantarse corrio a donde su amiga y la tomo de los hombros.

-Prometeme que no diras nada- le pidio -Si se sabe donde estan ellos seguro los mataran- pero su amiga seguia paralizada, mirando fijamente a los tres chicos -Si guardas silencio, prometo que hare que Ludwig te de un beso- el aludido de sonrojo mientras la africana cubria su boca asegurando que no diria nada. Salieron de la casa escoltados por la chica, la cual no separaba su mirada del aleman. Hasta que vieron a la chica rubia que era identica a Vash estacionada a unas cuantas casas. Corrieron hacia la camioneta y subieron.

-Bien, abrochense los cinturones- aviso la rubia, una vez que todos estaban arriba del auto. Para despues acelerar.

El que abrio la puerta fue el suizo. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido e intentaba sonreir pero le era imposible en esa situacion. Para ser sinceros, el plan no lo habia hecho el, si no su hermana Lily, y realmente era mas coherente que salir con un arma en cada mano y disparar sin piedad a los autos enemigos. Pero ¿fingir ser gay? eso era pasarse de la raya. ¿Que diablos pensaba su hermanita? Se preguntaba de donde habia sacado tantas ideas extrañas la pequeña, si siempre habia sido tan tierna, dulce e inocente. Y su paciencia fue a pique en cuanto el albino coloco su mano en su cintura mientras cerraba la puerta. Queria darle un puñetazo, enserio lo haria. El albino se acerco hasta su oido, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Caminaremos con tranquilidad hasta mi auto, despues ¿hacia donde iremos?- susurro a su oido. Vash se sonrojo ligeramente, y desvio la mirada.

-Ya te lo dije, daremos vueltas por la ciudad-

-¿Nos estan mirando?- pregunto curioso.

-Asi es, asi que camina- Gilbert mofandose de la situacion decidio darle un poco mas de realismo. E inicio a bajar la mano que tenia en la cadera del paparazzi hasta el trasero de este, lo que provoco que el rubio diera un pequeño respingo y soltara una bofetada a su acompañante.

-¿Pelea de pareja?- pregunto interesado el hombre gordo que los vigilaba desde el auto. A su lado un oriental que tampoco despegaba la mirada de la escena sonrio.

-Claro ¿como se atreve a agarrarle el culo en publico?- respondio el japones.

-¡_Cafone_! Si eso es normal en mi pais- Hiro inicio a reir.

-Tu porque eres un animal Benito- el otro iba a reclamar pero el grito molesto de Furias los detuvo.

-_Mein Gott_! Ayudantes mas incompetentes no pude haber conseguido- Hiro le ignoro mientras Benito se ponia a temblar.

-Como sea, no tenia idea que el hermano de Ludwig fuera gay- musito el japones mirando el techo.

-Pero... ¿no es sospechoso?- pregunto Benito -¿Que no ese es Vash Zwin...algo?- Hiro lo miro sorprendido, al igual que Furias que habia estado recostado en el asiento trasero. Pero cuando miraron a la casa el auto donde iban los dos ya habia desaparecido.

-¡_VAFFANCULO_! Se largaron- Benito inicio a fastidiarle lo sucedido.

-¡Siguelos maldito oriental!- grito Furias desde atras. Hiro puso el motor en marcha, no sin antes recordarsela al aleman en su idioma natal.

Las horas pasaron dando vueltas en la gran ciudad. La rubia vigilaba constantemente a sus espaldas pero por fortuna ningun auto sospechoso les siguio. En cambio a Gilbert y Vash los siguieron aproximadamente por una hora pero despues de dar varias vueltas terminaron perdiendolos. Una vez que se aseguraron que no habia nadie cerca llegaron a un motel-casino de las afueras de la ciudad llamado "El Rey". Se estacionaron un poco alejados y Lily corrio a la cajuela. Iniciando a sacar los trajes.

-No tuve mucho tiempo para conseguirlos y esto fue lo unico que encontre- Un traje de monja, un vestido de novia, un traje de colegiala, uno de enfermera y un vestido sencillo unas tallas mas grande.

-¡Kiku usara el vestido de novia!- gritaron a la vez Arthur, Yao y Feliciano. El cual creia que se veria realmente ridiculo el oriental, los otros dos eran mas que obvias sus razones.

-¡No utilizare nada de eso!- grito Kiku sonrojado. Ludwig miro todos los trajes con detenimiento y tomo el que se veia mas grande de todos.

-Supongo que yo usare este- se resigno el aleman, aunque aseguraba que el naranja no era su color. Feliciano se acerco con rapidez, ganando el traje que habia llamado su atencion desde un inicio.

-Yo se sere la monja- menciono colocandose el vestido por encima y exhibiendolo. Yao tomo el traje de colegiala, sin decir palabra alguna, totalmente sonrojada. Mientras que Vash se quedaba paralizado frente al unico traje que quedaba.

-Fiuuu- chiflo Gilbert -Te veras realmente bien con ese traje Vash- Lily lanzo una risita inocente mientras corria al auto a sacar varias pelucas de los colores naturales de los Axis, pero obviamente de cabello largo.

-T-Tenia...- inicio a susurrar Vash -Todo esto friamente calculado...- un escalofrio corrio por su espalda intentando imaginar que pasaba por la mente de su hermana menor.

Gracias a una "recamara" improvisada, peticion del japones que no dejaria por ningun motivo que esos dos locos lo miraran desnudo. Los desafortunados Axis, Yao y Vash lograron cambiarse con un poco de dificultades. Una vez que salieron, obligados a utilizar sosten para "guardar las apariencias", iniciaron a rellenarlos con papel higienico que encontraron en el auto de Gilbert.

-Esto es patetico- susurro Kiku intentando acomodarse la peluca, la cual le llegaba aproximadamente a su cadera. Lily se acerco a el juguetona con un poco de maquillaje. El mas incomodo de todos sin duda era Ludwig. El cual con tacones, falda corta intentaba acomodarse las medias de seda.

-Esto aprieta mi entrepierna- se quejo mientras en una pose muy poco femenina jalaba la tela intentando alejarla de sus regiones vitales.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- susurro Ivan acercandose peligrosamente al rubio, el cual se quedo paralizado mientras el otro atrapa uno de sus mechones rubios e iniciaba a jugar con ellos -Te ves tan linda- Ludwig se sonrojo mas incomodo que nunca.

-¿Linda?- inicio a burlarse Feliciano -Es la mujer mas fea que he visto en mi vida- palmeo unas cuantas veces mientras notaba como Kiku palidecia. -Mentira, la segunda mujer mas fea, la novia de Kiku se lleva el record- Kiku le lanzo con fuerza el ramo de rosas a la cara al italiano.

-Esa loca no era mi novia- Yao salio molesto intentando bajar la corta falda de colegiala que traia puesta. Al verlo Arthur inicio a reir estruendosamente.

-Yao sigue igualito- dijo señalando al chico, el cual lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Algun dia me vengare maldito vandalo-

-Ok, sera mejor que entremos cuanto antes, ¿quien sera la primer pareja?- todos se miraron entre si, sin decidir. Arthur volvio a empujar a Yao, pero esta vez el chino no cayo, pues se movio haciendo que el que diera el paso al frente fuera el ingles.

-Bien bien, la parejita desigual sera la primera- y claro que desigual, pues la mujer le ganaba en estatura como por dos cabezas.

Caminaron un tanto separados y nerviosos, despues de todo era la primera vez que Iggy en un motel y era la primera vez de Ludwig como trasvesti. Una chica con una sonrisa encantadora, cabellos plateados y grandes pechos los atendio.

-U-una habitacion por favor- dijo penoso Arthur, la chica noto su nerviosismo y con muy poco tacto pregunto.

-¿Su primera vez?- ambos se pusieron mas rojos que un par de tomates, la chica solto una risita y les tendio las llaves de su habitacion.

-Segundo piso a la derecha, serian 30 dolares- Arthur saco su billetera y pago -Diviertanse- susurro la chica antes de que se marcharan.

Los siguientes fueron Feliciano y Francis. El galo llevaba tomado de la cintura al otro, el cual no inmutaba su sonrisa. Al verlos la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Eso... era... un amor prohibido. Una novicia destinada a servir a Dios seducida por un demonio androgino de mirada magnetica.

-Una habitacion- susurro seductor Francis, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, la ucraniana se quedo sin palabras, tomando la llave y dejandola sobre la mesa, sin despegar la mirada de ellos.

-T-tercer piso- dijo mientras tragaba saliva. El galo le guiño el ojo mientras Feliciano soltaba una risita. Le dieron la espalda y siguieron con su camino.

Otro amor prohibo penso la peliplata al ver como un joven de sonrisa jovial pero rostro nervioso entraba con una linda niña oriental con traje de colegiala. Sabia que eso era ilegal y no podia dejar entrar a menores de edad. Pero al diablo con las reglas. Era tan apasionada esa historia, lo mas seguro era que la pequeña huyera de casa de sus padres con ese atractivo heroe que se ofrecio a rescatarla y a brindarle su amor sin restricciones. Quizas llevaban escapando desde que ella habia salido del colegio, por esa razon aun vestia esas ropas. No le sorprenderia que afuera estuviera estacionada la moto con la cual habrian huido.

-E-esto... bueno...- se acerco penoso el americano, un tanto sonrojado. A su vez, la chica estaba igual de sonrojada.

-Una habitacion...- dijo con sequedad. Yekaterina solto una risita mientras sacaba la llave, sabia que un par de adolescentes no tendria dinero asi que para hacer sus sueños mas faciles decidio que ella misma pagaria.

-Asi esta bien, la casa invita- dijo entregandoles las llaves -Sean felices y que nadie se interponga con su amor- ambos dieron un respingo pero solo atinaron a darle las gracias y caminar hacia su cuarto.

Ivan iba con una sonrisa radiante, como si tratara de un novio de verdad mientras llevaba al japones en brazos, el cual se aferraba de su pecho pues temia caerse. Pero al llegar al mostrador sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su sonrisa desaparecio.

-¿H-Hermana?- pregunto con temor dejando caer al pelinegro, el cual cayo de senton.

-¡Mald..!- Kiku iba a iniciar con sus maldiciones cuando se dio cuenta de la situacion en la que se encontraban, Ivan se apresuro a recoger a Kiku apenado, desviando la mirada de la chica.

-I-Ivan...- repitio su hermana - ¿T-T-Te casaste?- pregunto asustada mientras sus ojos se ponian llorosos -¿Y no me invitaste?- el ruso no supo que decir pero el japones haciendo gala de su ingenio le ayudo.

-Fue un secreto, n-no podiamos avisar a nadie- la chica lo miro y sucesivamente a su hermano.

-¡P-Por Natasha!- grito Ivan -N-no logre decirle a nadie por Natasha... L-lo lamento hermana- la chica suspiro un poco aliviada mientras ponia la mano sobre su pecho.

-Al menos me hubieras avisado a mi tonto- dijo cariñosamente para contemplar a Kiku -Tu novia es muy hermosa- Kiku se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

-G-gracias- susurro Ivan tomando la llave que su hermana le ofrecia y con la otra la mano de Kiku mientras se alejaban del lugar. Yekaterina sonrio con orgullo.

-Ojala pronto tenga sobrinitos- aplaudio ante la idea.

Vash tomo su arma y la guardo sujeta a una media debajo del traje de enfermera. A su igual Gilbert tomo otras dos pistolas y las escondio dentro de su saco.

-Si nos encuentran con esto seremos pan comido- musito Gilbert.

-No seas idiota, traes tu placa del FBI, si lo hicieran tu tienes permitido llevarla, aparte estos lugares no tienen nada de seguridad.

-¿Has estado antes aqui Vash?- pregunto coqueto Gilbert. Vash se sonrojo y le golpeo el rostro con el mango de la pistola.

-¡Fue un trabajo!- se excuso, Gilbert sobandose la mejilla susurro.

-¿Que tipo de trabajos haces?- Vash lo ignoro olimpicamente.

-Como sea, muevete de una buena vez-

* * *

Ta chaaaaaan ni idea de que pensaba cuando escribi esto, esta vez no recibi mucha ayuda de mi editora -jojojo se siente orgullosa- espero les haya gustado y si no, Ivan les espera fuera de sus casas con una tuberia en mano -el es mi maton kukuku- como sea. No traigo muchas palabras asi que pasemos directo a responder reviews.

**Karime**: Rusia es hermoso, estoy vilmente enamorada de el si que si, al igual que Canada que me recuerda mucho a mi xD y no se pero Gilbo y Vash me gustan juntos hahaha espero y la conti haya estado pronto, me apure lo mas que pude.

**Damon Jassi**: No era esa pareja, pero era la unica que podia salir y entrar a su gusto xD y sorpresitas haha claro, espero y haya sido de agrado, y lamento no responder seguido por twitter que sigo sin saber moverle.

**Jackce:** mi comentario? a mi casi no me gustan los animes gore, si acaso umineko... pero solo los primeros capis, antes de que Beatrice los reviva a todos, ahi deje de ver la serie xD pero prumano... me gusta la pareja pero nadie le gana al PRUCAN! y los tres tipos no eran nordicos ewe

**Minnie:** Chan chan chan la ganadora. Felicidades tienes un pase para mi fabrica de chocolate suizo (hecho con suizos de verdad) Aunque claro no pueden demandarme por asesinato si los suizos siguen vivos y estan cubiertos de chocolates xD y Yao salio vestido de colegiala kolkolklkol

Ahora: ¿Que tipo de fic quieres? Te lo ganaste por adivinar a los locos de la disquera. Dime si quieres un fanfic de alguna pareja en especifico o una escena especial en este fanfic que incluyamos en el final.

Ahora si me voy que debo cenar antes de que mi loca lider me regañe.

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan que esta loca escritora coreana encuentre una linda secretaria~~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo Final. Escape**_

Era el dia de la boda y todos podian sentir una intensa presion y ansiedad las cuales eran causadas por el hecho de estar siendo perseguidos por una bola de locos asesinos. Gilbert y Vash miraban constantemente por la ventana, atentos a cualquier movimientos sospechoso en el area. Sabian que ya era hora de salir de ese lugar, pero primero debian de reunir a todos los chicos, para hacer un plan en caso de que tuvieran que separarse.

-Tu busca a Ludwig y Kiku- dijo el suizo acomodanse el molesto traje de enfermera. -Y compra algo decente para que esos idiotas vistan en la presentacion- Gilbert inicio a reir asintiendo, mientras salia primero de la habitacion. -Yo ire por Feliciano y los otros tres, tenemos que mantenerlos vigilados-

Ludwig estaba cansado, no habia dormido bien a causa de su acompañante de esa noche, aun recordaba el susto que el ingles le habia sacado la noche pasada cuando estando dentro del cuarto de repente menciono _"-Bueno, ya que estamos aqui... creo que seria un error desperdiciar la habitacion-"_ Por fortuna lo que el otro solo queria era darse un buen baño en el jacuzzi burbujeante a solas y mirar un poco de television por cable. Y aparte de eso tuvo que soportar los extraños ronquidos del otro que parecian maldiciones en un idioma desconocido para el. _"-Tiene metido el diablo-"_ pensaba una y otra vez Ludwig cubriendose el rostro con la almohada y alejandose lo mas que pudo del otro. Escucho golpes en la puerta de la habitacion cuando ambos ya estaban vestidos. El aleman corrio esperando que fuera su hermano y se alegro de ver que asi era.

-¿Se divirtieron?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara, logrando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de ambos -Como sea, tenemos que ir por Kiku- el primero en salir fue Arthur, ansioso por ver al amor de su vida, Ludwig lo siguio caminando con el incomodo vestido. Pero lo que encontrarian en la habitacion del oriental seguro no les agradaria.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y el pelinegro se levanto con pesadez, esa noche quizas habria sido la mejor de todas en esas semanas, pues aunque tuviera que compartir la cama esta vez durmio realmente comodo. Se froto los ojos un par de veces mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta. Tenia el cabello desordenado y eso le molestaba un poco, no le gustaba dar una presentacion desaliñada. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendio de ver a Ludwig, Gilbert y Arthur boquiabiertos.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sin entender la reaccion de los otros tres.

-Ustedes si que se divirtieron- musito Gilbert pero sin el tono burlon. Arthur se desmayo sobre Ludwig el cual torpemente lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso. Ivan salio tras Kiku, sin camisa y solo con los boxers puestos.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto curioso Kiku, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Gilbert señalo la ropa de Kiku, solo traia puesto sus boxers y la camisa que Ivan habia utilizado el dia anterior. Kiku contemplo su ropa haciendo un ademan de no entender.

-El vestido era incomodo- se excuso -Le dije que se quitara su camisa y me la diera para dormir-

-¿Y tu obedeciste?- pregunto Ludwig ahora mirando a Ivan, este se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.

Era la quinta vez que Vash tocaba la puerta que se suponia era donde se encontraban Feliciano y el otro frances, eso le molestaba, que no estuvieran listos. Pero en ese momento alguien abrio la puerta y se lanzo sobre el.

-Salvame- gritaba el frances abrazado de Vash -Es un demonio, un demonio- el suizo estaba muy molesto por el trato.

-Sueltame idiota- grito golpeando en la cabeza al otro. Feliciano salio tras ellos, listo, con una sonrisa imperturbable.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto con voz tranquila mientras se estiraba -Tengo hambre, no me vendria mal un poco de pasta- Vash rodo los ojos, mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba a la habitacion donde estaban los otros dos.

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron al mayor de los asiaticos. Sentia algo pesado sobre su cuerpo y humedad en su cuello. Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y recordar exactamente donde se encontraba.

-H...ham..burgue..sa- susurro en sueños el americano, aferrandose con mayor fuerza al chino y mordiendo su cuello.

-¡AHHHHH!- grito el chino totalmente sonrojado y empujando a patadas al otro que no le soltaba, saboreando su yugular cual vampiro -¡Muerete! ¡Pervertido! Eres igual que el idiota ingles-

La puerta se abrio despues de que el suizo la pateara y todos quedaron atonitos ante la escena, a excepcion del italiano que reia para si mencionando algo como "eso yo se lo enseñe"

-¿Estan locos o que?- grito el suizo sonrojado mientras pateaba el rostro de Alfred, el cual desperto al instante separandose del chino avergonzado.

-¿Acaso me viste cara de hamburguesa?- se quejo Yao, Alfred rio con nerviosismo sin tener idea de como excusarse.

-Como sea, entren a la habitacion, Gilbert viene en camino-

Una vez reunidas todas las parejas iniciaron con los planes. Pero todo se resumia en "Me importa un bledo si ahi mismo te asesinan, los Axis deben llegar a salvo a la boda cueste lo que cueste" Solo que no habia mucho peligro. Aunque todos cayeron en preocupacion cuando Vash dijo que saliendo del motel se separaria de ellos, pues como bien dijo "-Estando dentro del auto es dificil tomar las fotos-" Punto convincente para el agente del FBI, el cual no se mostro muy molesto con aquel abandono.

Salieron del lugar en parejas, en intervalos de 15 minutos, intentando no levantar sospechas. Fuera del establecimiento Lily los esperaba con una camioneta y un auto. La camioneta era para los Axis Powers, Vash y ella se encargarian de escoltarlos en el otro auto. Al inicio el acomodo fue algo incomodo, Gilbert iria manejando, Ivan iba en el asiento del copiloto. En los asientos de en medio se encontraban Yao, Arthur y Kiku en medio de los dos. Y apretujados en el asiento trasero estaban Alfred, Ludwig, Feliciano y Francis, los ultimos dos tocando partes que hacian saltar en sus asientos a los pobres rubios de ojos azules.

-Ponganse esto- dijo de repente el prusiano, lanzando tras ellos una bolsa con el emblema del motel en ella. Los tres Axis miraron la bolsa curiosos, mientras que de su interior sacaban tres extravagantes trajes identicos al atuendo blanco que solia utilizar "el rey" en todas sus presentaciones.

-¡Genial!- grito Feliciano -Cosplay de Elvis- una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro mientras se media el traje.

-¿Tenemos que vestir asi?- pregunto Ludwig poco convencido.

-¡Yo no vestire asi!- se quejo Kiku, mas rapido que el aleman. Gilbert se hecho a reir hablando con altaneria.

-Entonces estaras en la presentacion con el vestido de novia, apuesto que a las fans les encantara... wuaa seria bueno que hubieramos vestido a Feliciano y a Ludwig de los novios, y un beso hot al final de la cancion como el de Ma*****, Bri**** y Cris**** (censurado por derechos de autor xD) haria a las chicas enloquecer- Kiku se quedo boquiabierto mientras palidecia, Feliciano sonrio engreidamente lanzando una mirada sensual al pelinegro y Ludwig bajo la mirada bastante sonrojado.

-N-no besare a Kiku- dijo Ludwig de quedito, siendo escuchado por Feliciano que inicio a reir sonoramente.

-Tu virginidad se contagia Kiku- le grito -Ni siquiera Lud quiere besarte-

-Yo si quiero besar a Kiku- el ingles estaba mas que apuntado pero el chino le lanzo un puñetazo.

-Nadie que no sea yo besara a Kiku mientras yo viva-

-_L´amour _esta en el aire _moun petit_, todos besemonos y seamos felices- sugirio el frances pero fue vilmente ignorado por todos.

-Como sea- Gilbert se hizo escuchar entre los gritos -Cambiense en la parte trasera de la camioneta, no hay tiempo de detenernos, esos bastardos no tardaran mucho tiempo en encontrarnos- Ludwig y Feliciano iniciaron a desnudarse como si nada, pero en cuanto el japones iba a iniciar a hacerlo se quedo helado al notar un par de miradas clavadas en su espalda las cuales parecian lanzar fuego.

-KYAAAAAA- grito cubriendose cual colegiala -¡No dejes que me miren, estupidos pervertidos!- desde la parte delantera Ivan saco su tuberia y con un movimiento rapido nockeo al ingles y al chino.

-Ya esta- dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Y solo entonces el japones pudo cambiarse con calma. Pero eso no duraria mucho. Todavia no terminaba de acomodarse la camisa y subirse los pantalones cuando la camioneta dio un giro brusco, haciendo que el cuerpo del italiano cayera sobre Kiku, con una de sus rodillas casi rozando la entrepierna del menor. Feli sonrio maliciosamente al notar la situacion, Kiku se quedo inmovil, un tanto sonrojado pues sin darse cuenta acababa de caer en las garras del demonio.

-Kikuuu~~ canturrio su nombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del japones, sin embargo la camioneta hizo otro giro brusco y tanto Kiku como Feliciano quedaron sofocados bajo el peso de cierto aleman que les acababa de caer encima.

-¿Seguro que son ellos?- pregunto Benito desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Claro que son- reclamo Hiro pisando el acelerador a fondo. En la parte trasera del auto Furias estaba preparando varias pistolas -Podria reconocer a esos tontos haciendose bolas a kilometros- Furias le paso una metralleta a Benito y tomo otra para el.

-Bien, es hora de iniciar la fiesta-

-Hermano, deberiamos acercarnos mas... quizas ellos no traen armas- dijo Lily conduciendo el auto, intentando alcanzar a los dos autos que iban a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-No debemos interferir- hablo Vash con decicion -Limitate a igualarles el paso- Preparo el lente de su camara y se acomodo en el asiento -Ademas, van con Gilbert, en serio crees que no llevan armas-

Una bala hizo que el espejo lateral se rompiera. La sonrisa de Gilbert desaparecio mientras fruncia el entrecejo. Al instante los tres Axis se lanzaron al piso, asustados, al igual que el resto de los ocupantes, a excepcion de Ivan que miraba emocionado la escena.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en una persecucion?- pregunto con una media sonrisa al ruso que tenia a un lado, el rostro de Ivan se ilumino.

-Vi algo parecido en una pelicula- dijo sin rodeos, Gilbert se hecho a reir mientras se quitaba el cinturon.

-Conduce ahora, tengo unas cuentas que cobrar con nuestros queridos amiguitos- intercambiaron lugares con algo de dificultad, pero a Gilbert le sorprendio la destreza del chico, pues en ningun momento dudo ni cayo en panico. Tres autos los perseguian. El mas peligroso, el del centro, donde iban las dueños de la disquera. Gilbert saco un arma de su pantalon y asomo medio cuerpo por la ventana.

-No se levanten por nada- les grito a los otros, los cuales seguian ocultos por el asiento. Con decision apunto pero la voz de su hermano le hizo detener.

-_Bruder...- _dijo Ludwig con preocupacion -No mates a nadie- Gilbert sonrio engreidamente.

-¿Por quien me tomas West?- se limito a decir mientras disparaba con precision, haciendo que una de las llantas de los autos quienes lo perseguian explotara, logrando que los otros perdieran el control.

La persecucion se prolongo durante casi diez minutos, en los que extrañamente ninguna patrulla aparecio al rescate. Hubo disparos pero ninguna baja en ninguno de los dos bandos. Tras ellos el automovil de Vash y Lily les pisaban los talones. Atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, sabia que estaba cerca el momento en el que ese teuton loco les daria la historia de la decada.

-Dame una toma, dame una toma, dame una toma- repetia una y otra vez sin siquiera parpadear.

Las balas se le terminaban a Gilbert, los cartuchos de repuesto ya habian sido utilizados, necesitaba perder de vista a los otros para lograr salvar a los Axis... Lo unico que les quedaba era separarse en grupos e intentar confundirlos.

-Ivan, ¿ves la barra de suspension que se encuentra en esa desviacion?- pregunto de repente Gilbert, el ruso sonrio asintiendo -Escuchame bien, da vuelta en ese lugar, procura que la llanta se atore en la barra, eso nos hara volcar- los ocupantes del auto contuvieron la respiracion al escuchar esa sugerencia, pero lo que les dejo helados fue la respuesta del ruso.

-Entendido- dijo sin chistear, con una sonrisa radiante. Gilbert se coloco el cinturon de seguridad.

-Agarrense fuerte- les grito a los otros. Un ruido sordo es escucho al momento en que la llanta golpeo contra el metal y varias chispas iniciaron a iluminar la escena. Se escucharon varios susurros, unas cuantas plegarias y un "todos vamos a morir" La camineta perdio el equilibrio al dar la vuelta e inicio a girar sobre si por una calle vacia, los cristales se rompieron y las puertas obtuvieron abolladuras. Esos momentos fueron de total confusion, donde todos recibieron golpes y moretones, hasta que la camioneta se detuvo totalmente boca abajo. Gilbert fue el primero en salir por uno de los cristales rotos, seguido por Ivan. Alfred estaba ayudando a Kiku a salir, mientras que Francis y Yao se encargaban de Feliciano, Ludwig y Arthur salieron gateando, todos con heridas leves. La ropa de los Axis habia quedado totalmente arruinada, sucia y desgarrada, pero al tratarse de ellos en vez de verse mal se veian sensualmente salvajes.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto preocupado Ludwig. Gilbert mordio su labio pero hablo con decision.

-Saldremos corriendo en direcciones distintas a la cuenta de tres, eso los confundira, el salon de la boda no queda lejos, confio en que ustedes los mantendran a salvo- Los tres autos flaquearon el lado contrario de la camioneta, mientras los hombres bajaban con rapidez apuntandolos con armas -Tendremos que hacerlo rapido- antes de poder dar otra indicacion Feliciano tomo el rostro de Alfred y debido a la adrenalina del momento beso apasionadamente, como solo un italiano sabe hacer, al americano, el cual se quedo inmovil por unos segundos. Feliciano se separo respirando agitadamente.

-M-M-Me... besaste- susurro atontado el americano.

-¿No se habian besado?- gritaron todos a la vez.

-Nunca beses para no enamorarte- hablo con normalidad Feliciano.

-El lema de las prostitutas- susurro Kiku.

-Como sea, larguemonos de aqui antes de que nos maten a todos- grito Gilbert. Yao tomo la mano de Feliciano, el cual se encontraba mas cerca de el.

-A la cuenta de tres corremos...- le susurro -Una, dos...- antes de terminar el italiano ya se habia lanzado a correr -¡Maldicion! Tres- Gilbert les miro de solayo mientras iniciaba correr tras los otros dos.

-Si falta alguno de los Axis yo mismo me encargare de matarlos a ustedes- grito Gilbert antes de salir corriendo. Kiku no espero a que le dieran indicaciones. Realmente no necesitaba ayuda de los demas, el podia sobrevivir solo. Inicio a correr hacia uno de los callejones alternos, Arthur fue el primero en darse cuenta y con rapidez se levanto y persiguio a Kiku pidiendole que esperara, Francis rodo los ojos mientras se ponia de pie y antes de lanzarse a correr les deseaba suerte a los tres restantes.

-Si morimos ahora, quiero que sepan que en el poco tiempo que los conoci ustedes me agradaron, son buenas personas, nos cuidaron muy bien, quizas en alguna otra situacion hubieramos podido ser amig...- Ludwig inicio con un discurso pre-muerte, pero se vio interrumpido cuando el ruso y el americano lo tomaron de las manos e iniciaron a correr en direccion del ultimo callejon, sin siquiera mirar atras.

Yao no soltaba la mano de Feliciano, corriendo entre callejones los cuales conocia de memoria, unas cuantas cuadras mas y ya estarian en el salon pero ¿ese lugar era realmente seguro? No queria causar otro disturbio en aquella fiesta que era tan especial para su amiga. Gilbert los seguia de cerca, con la pistola en mano pero en su mente preocupado por su pequeño hermano y el oriental, al menos el llevaba un arma, pero los otros seis estaban indefensos, esperaba que ningun desastre fuera a ocurrir, no a esas alturas. Un disparo se escucho y Yao se detuvo unos momentos, la mejilla de Gilbert estaba llena de sangre pero el seguia en pie, lanzo varios disparos derribando aquel que le habia ocasionado esa herida.

-Sigan corriendo, es solo un rasguño- grito tomando la otra mano de Feliciano y corriendo con mas fuerza.

Ivan decidio tomar un atajo rapido, habian perdido con rapidez a su persecutor, pero estaba seguro que venian mas asi que no se debia confiar. Ludwig respiraba con dificultad haciendo que los otros detuvieran su andata, estaba aterrado. Tenia miedo a perder a su hermano, o cualquiera de sus compañeros.

-Tranquilizate- le susurro Alfred, mientras el e Ivan tomaban con fuerza su mano -Todos estaremos a salvo- el aleman se tranquilizo un poco, logrando contener su llanto. Asintio mientras el era quien reanudaba la marcha. Tenian que llegar cuanto antes, de esa manera sabria si sus amigos estaban a salvo o no.

Tres tipos los seguian de cerca, entre ellos el mismo Hiro. Kiku corria lo mas rapido que podia. Mientras que Francis y Arthur agotados intetaban alcanzarlo a duras penas. Pero la suerte del oriental siempre estaba en su contra, pues un gato aparecio en su camino haciendolo tropezar y golpearse el rostro. Francis y Arthur se apuraron a ayudarlo, sin embargo en cuanto el otro se puso de pie, los enemigos ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para disparar un arma. Un hombre con un traje negro apunto al pecho del japones y sin siquiera pensarlo disparo. Kiku cerro los ojos pero algo tiro de el. Cayo al piso escuchando el grito de terror del galo.

(Inserte aqui banda sonora de la pelicula "El guardaespaldas")

Abrio los ojos y vio como la camisa del ingles se iniciaba a teñir de un rojo carmesi y este permanecia con los ojos cerrados.

-Oye... ¡Oye! ¡Reacciona!- inicio a gritar Kiku mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas -¡Despierta! ¡¿No estas muerto, verdad?- Arthur entreabrio los ojos mientras sonreira.

-Vete... debes vivir- susurro con debilidad.

-No... No... Arthur... Imbecil!- grito Kiku abrazandose del cuerpo del ingles.

-¡Joder! Solo es un rasguño Arthur- grito Francis jalando del brazo a Arthur y haciendolo levantar -Debemos correr- al darse cuenta que el ingles seguia vivo Kiku inicio a correr, al igual que Arthur y Francis, intentando perder a los otros tres que eran un tanto lentos.

A una cuadra del casino, donde el camino se cerraba para los tres grupos, lograron dislumbrar unas luces azul y rojo. Corrieron con mas fuerza, sabian que del otro lado de aquellas luces estarian seguros. Por fin. Los tres llegaron al punto final, donde los esperaban Vash, Lily y Matthew con una sonrisa. Los policias los cuales desde temprano habian rodeado el area a la espera de aquellos invitados tan especiales se prepararon al enfrentamiento, una vez que los tres artistas traspasaran la barricada se armaria el fuego. Y por fortuna lograron hacerlo a tiempo. Traspasaron la barrera y cayeron al piso agotados.

-No hay tiempo- grito Lily levantando a los tres Axis -Todavia tienen un show al que llegar, sus fans odiarian que lleguen tarde a un concierto-

-Pero...- Vash no se veia muy convencido -¿Entraran asi?- todos los trajes estaban totalmente sucios, mientras que el de Kiku estaba lleno de sangre del ingles.

-Despues de lo que ha pasado... dudo que otro traje les quede mejor- susurro Gilbert agitado, notando como la policia iniciaba a someter a sus locos casi asesinos. Mattie les tomo la mano y los hizo entrar por la puerta trasera, seguidos por el resto de los "secuestradores" los cuales se convirtieron en salvadores.

_**(A partir de aqui es recomendable que escuchen la cancion Love Yourself de KAT-TUN)**_

Una cancion inicio a sonar, llenando de confusion a todos los presentes. Pues no entendian como aquella cancion sono de repente en la boda. Las luces se apagaron mientras solo un farol alumbraba hacia el escenario. Mostrando a tres chicos infinitamente atractivos con trajes sucios y desgarrados. Aquellas voces angelicales iniciaron a sonar mientras los tres se daban la vuelta e iniciaban aquella coreografia ensayada tantas veces. El publico se quedo estatico, pero a los segundos se dieron cuenta que no era ningun espejismo, que los verdaderos Axis Powers estaban ahi. Cantando su mas famoso exito, en la boda de Roderich y Elizabetha. Gritos enloquecidos llenaron el establecimiento, mientras que las chicas presentes iniciaban a llorar coreando aquella cancion que se sabian de memoria. Bajo el escenario los hermanos europeos veian su obra. Elizabetha se abrio paso entre las fans hasta llegar donde se encontraban.

-¿C-como lo lograron?- pregunto, pero al notar el estado en el que todos se encontraban se quedo helada -A-arthur... estas sangrando- susurro señalando la manga del ingles que estaba teñida totalmente de rojo. Arthur recordo su herida y antes de poder hablar palidecio y cayo al piso inconciente.

-Ahora se de donde lo saco Mattie- menciono Francis mirando a su hermano en el piso.

-¿L-lizzie?- pregunto de repente Gilbert, mientras Vash llegaba a su lado y se quedaba boquiabierto, pues ella era compañera de ambos.

-¿Gilbert? ¿Vash?- pregunto sorprendida al encontrarlos en ese lugar, pues en cuanto se habian graduado habia perdido contacto con ambos.

-¿Esta es tu boda?- grito Gilbert medio asustado -CREI QUE ERAS LESBIANA- grito a todo pulmon mientras la señalaba acusadoramente.

-Yo tambien lo creia- susurro Vash para si desviando la mirada. Una venita aparecio en la frente de la hungara mientras apretaba los puños.

-No has cambiado nada Gilbert- dijo con una sonrisa fingida intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Y? ¿Quien es el pobre idiota? De seguro esta ciego- Roderich se acerco mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-No creia encontrarte aqui Gilbert- el albino al ver al otro inicio a morirse de la risa.

-La machorra y el señorito podrido se casan, eso si que es un milagro- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas, antes de ser sofocado por el puño de los novios. -Mami..- susurro antes de caer al piso inconciente.

_**(A partir de aqui sera mejor que escuchen Crazy Love de KAT-TUN)**_

La voz de Feliciano lleno el lugar, entonando el vals de los novios, una de sus canciones mas tranquilas. A su voz se le unieron Ludwig y Kiku, mientras en el centro de la pista Roderich y Elizabetha bailaban al compas de la musica. Sentados en una mesa un poco alejada se encontraban los hermanos europeos, los euro-asiaticos, el agente del FBI y el fotografo. El brazo de Arthur habia sido vendando, al igual que las heridas de los demas habian sido sanadas, a excepcion de las de los Axis que seguian con su mini concierto.

-Ya estan en prision esos locos, la noticia de que los Axis viven se extendio por el mundo, pronto volveran al ruedo. Gilbert, quizas seas asendido- dijo Vash con una sonrisa socarrona. El albino le dio un sorvo al whisky y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Dejare el FBI- dijo con decision, mirando fijamente a los tres niños mimados e inexpertos que cantaban sobre el escenario -Esos tres necesitaran un manager despues del incidente, no me molestaria trabajar de esa manera, asi podre mantenerlos mas vigilados- Ambos rieron, pero los otros cinco estaban en silencio.

-Entonces...- susurro Ivan, levantando la mirada -¿No volveremos a vernos?- Alfred poso su mirada en Feliciano, el cual cantaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Quizas asi sea mejor... para ellos- susurro con voz apagada. Francis le dio un codazo mientras sonreia con picardia.

-¿Que pasa? No me digas que has madurado- se burlo mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en sus labios -Esos chicos aun no saben nada de la vida-

-Al igual que ustedes- los corrigio Gilbert -El destino de ellos es brillar y convertirse en una leyenda... pero eso no significa que sus destinos no esten entrelazados con los de ustedes- lo cinco levantaron la mirada esperanzados. -Como sea, terminando esta cancion las patrullas nos escoltaran al aeropuerto, donde tomaremos un vuelo a Nueva York, ahi se encuentran nuestros familiares, apuesto que ellos son los que mas urgencia tienen de reencontrarse con esos tres- Gilbert se sirvio otra copa, mientras el silencio los envolvia y lo unico que se escuchaba era la voz de esos tres angeles.

-¿Levantaran cargos?- pregunto preocupado Matthew, no por el sino por sus hermanos. Gilbert rio.

-¿Contra los salvadores? Si lo hiciera muchas fans me matarian- se quedo en silencio, mientras la cancion estaba apunto de terminar. Noto la tristeza en el rostro de los chicos y les sonrio.

-Sera mejor que su despedida sea buena-

_Un año despues..._

24 de diciembre. Los cinco amigos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de los hermanos. Matthew se encontraba ahi, despues de haber rechazado un papel protagonico en una pelicula sobre magia, despues de todo si lo aceptaba tendria que faltar a la fiesta de navidad con sus hermanos y para el, la familia era mucho mas importante. Francis estaba preparando la cena, Ivan y Yao colocaban los platos sobre la mesa. Alfred, Matthew y Arthur se encargaban de adornar el arbol de navidad con banderitas de distintos paises. El timbre de la casa sono y Arthur corrio a abrir la puerta esperanzado, pero solo se trataba de Roderich, Elizabetha y su pequeño recien nacido Amadeo. El ingles volvio a su posicion refunfuñando mientras su cabello era jalado en varias ocasiones por el pequeño travieso de solo 3 meses. Unos minutos despues el timbre volvio a sonar, esta vez el que corrio fue Alfred, abriendo la puerta y extendiendo los brazos con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Acaso quieres que te abraze?- pregunto ironico el suizo, mientras pasaba a lado del americano empujandolo un poco.

-¿Quien invito a Vash?- pregunto un poco molesto Alfred, pero despues sonrio apenado cuando Lily beso su mejilla en forma de saludo.

-¿El vuelo se retraso?- Arthur se veia deprimido, colgando la bandera de Japon en el arbol de navidad.

-Quizas, es culpa de que en Inglaterra se la pase lloviendo- se quejo Alfred -Sin duda el mejor clima del mundo es el de California, deberiamos mudarnos ahi-

-Pero Feliciano vive en Italia- comento Francis saliendo de la cocina con el mandil puesto.

-¿Y?- pregunto el chico sonrojado -A pesar de eso el 80% de su tiempo se la vive en Hollywood grabando canciones o videos musicales-

-Oi que el ultimo lo grabaron en Holanda- dijo Yao encogiendose de hombros -Y que el chico del video, el que se la pasa intentando cortejar a Kiku es muy buen amigo de nuestro japonesito-

-¡¿Que?- grito Arthur dejando caer una esfera haciendola añicos. Yao lo miro con ironia.

-¿No lo sabias? Lo dijeron en una entrevista, incluso hay una parte en la que ese chico, Orando, abraza a Kiku y este no da muestra de querer alejarse-

-¿Q-que Kiku hizo que?- Ivan sonrio mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

-El video saldra este fin de semana y escuche que hay una escena de beso- dijo sin dejar de sonreir, susurrando al oido del ingles. Arthur se desmayo una vez mas pero esta vez fue ignorado, pues otra discusion se habia iniciado.

-¿Y que hay de Feliciano?- pregunto Francis dandole un codazo a Alfred -¿Con cuantas chicas se acosto esta gira?- el americano se sonrojo mientras fruncia el entrecejo.

-Pero mi hermano se la pasa hablando con el italiano por webcam- comento Mattie abrazando su pequeño oso de peluche.

-Como tu con Gilbert ¿verdad Mattie?- Elizabetha estaba mas que emocionada con la platica, se sabia cada uno de los chismes y su cara estaba rojizima. Rode se limitaba a desviar la mirada avergonzado. Mattie se sonrojo ocultando su rostro en el pelaje de Kumajiro.

-Entonces si hablaste con el...- Ivan se acerco intimidantemente al chico -¿Sabes si es cierto el rumor de Ludwig?- todos le miraron extrañados.

-¿Que rumor?- pregunto aun mas emocionada Elizabetha.

-El que lo encontraron fuera de un bar golpeando a un lituano del cual no recuerdo su nombre-

-Es mentira- dijo con certeza Arthur, el cual habia reaccionado de repente -Ese gigante no mataria ni una mosca, es muy noble de corazon-

-Si, jamas lo veras de depredador- ahora fue Francis el que hablo -El es 100% vegetariano-

-Elefante- repitieron los 5 amigos para si, una ola de risas lleno la habitacion, hasta que una voz tras ellos los hizo callar.

-Dejen de compararme con un elefante- todos se quedaron helados, quizas por el hecho en que nadie se dio cuenta cuando los Axis habian entrado a la casa.

-Esperaba una bienvenida mas calida- se quejo el italiano sacudiendose unas gotas de lluvia del cabello, mientras Alfred se ponia de pie y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Kiku!- gritaron Arthur y Yao con alegria acercandose al japones, el cual sonrio levemente mientras hacia una ligera reverencia en forma de saludo.

-¡Hey! Asi que tuvieron un hijo- musito Gilbert acercandose a sus ex-compañeros de clase -Que bueno que se parece a Lizzie, si no habria sido bastante feo- Roderich le lanzo una mirada asesina pero se quedo en silencio, en esta ocasion no pelearia, solo por tratarse de navidad. En ese momento todos notaron los vendajes en las manos del aleman, un par de curitas en su rostro y su labio partido.

-Sera que...- pregunto Ivan acercandose al teuton -¿Es cierto lo del lituano?-

-¿Lituano?- Ludwig se extraño bastante pero al instante Feliciano salio al rescate.

-¿La pelea? No sucedio eso. El tonto se cayo por las escaleras- Ludwig bajo la mirada sonrojado, mientras Alfred le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Por cierto, parece dificil de creer pero durante toda la gira Feliciano no se acosto con ninguna mujer- todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, mientras el sonreia y se encogia de hombros.

-Ya escuchaste gordito, esta noche no vas a dormir- dijo sonriente mientras el otro se sonrojaba aun mas.

-No estoy gordo... estoy rellenito-

-Eh... Arthur...- Kiku tomo la mano del chico mientras lo alejaba un poco del tumulto, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los presentes, pero fingieron ignorarlo -Compre esto para ti- hubo un momento un tanto incomodo, el anglosajon tomo el regalo sonriendo torpemente, Kiku se limitaba a desviar la mirada sonrojado.

-Hey Arthur...- canturreo Francis sobre sus cabezas agitando un muerdago en sus manos.

-¡Besalo!- grito Elizabetha con la camara lista, al igual que Lily. Ambos se miraron unos instantes totalmente sonrojados.

-Cejas, te dije que se enamoraria de ti si recibias un disparo por el- le recordo Gilbert empujando por la espalda al rubio, sin embargo en vez de besarse ambos golpearon sus frentes torpemente. Todos se echaron a reir a tan patetica escena.

-En fin, mejor vayamos a cenar antes de que la comida se enfrie- sugirio el galo caminando a la cocina. Todos le siguieron, excepto Arthur que fue detenido por Kiku. Al momento de girarse el japones se puso de puntitas y junto sus labios con los del chico, para al instante separarse rapidamente y correr a la cocina. Arthur se toco sus labios, rio estupidamente sonrojado mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la cocina dando saltitos.

* * *

Y colorin colorado... de ahi que va?

Se acabo T.T no puedo creerlo, mi adorado secuestrando a mis idols, que nacio de estar cambiando la television, jaja sin duda alguna sin la ayuda de Macaron no lo habia llegado hasta aqui, no tengo idea de donde saco tantas locuras. Espero no me haya tardado Dx si fue asi, enserio lo lamento desu yoo... Bueno, que puedo decir, como siempre no puedo evitar poner asakiku (es mi OTP!) y pss intente poner un poco de otras parejas que me gustan, aunque me gusta mas el americhuuu pero el AmerIta me gusto mucho. De Ludwig que puedo decir, quede vilmente enamorada de el, sin duda alguna me atrae bastante ese gigante sin personalidad, no se, se me hizo hiper lindo, el tipico chico que no esta acostumbrado con su estatura y choca siempre en el marco de la puerta hahah en fin. Que mas puedo decir. Espero les haya gustado el fanfic, solo estaba esperando terminar este fic para iniciar uno nuevo, una comedia romantica con un toque de drama. Les agradezco bastante el hecho de seguir esta historia, sin duda cada uno de sus reviews me hicieron nyappy a la potencia de un brocoli azul.

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

_**Damon Jassi, Merlina-Vulturi, Hakku23, ChidiDDR, mi amada HimeAzu-chan, OkaminoKokoro, Jackce, KarimeA, Faby-Nan y todos mis demas lectores que me hacen tan nyappy x3**_

y a mi molesta editora **_Italia-von-Bielefeld_** que dio bastantes ideas y me estuvo golpeando dia y noche para que me pusiera a escribir... sin resultado alguno xD

Sin mas que decir me despido.

Nos leemos en la proxima historia. =3


End file.
